Lisa and Samantha's adventure: Awkward Secret Revealed
by Baby Dick Grayson-Wayne
Summary: It's about 2 girls, Lisa and Samantha who find their true love in Peter Parker (aka Spiderman) and Clint Barton (aka Hawkeye). This is how the life of these two superheroes would be if Peter had a little sister, 3 ex-girls and a girlfriend and about Clint, who's 18 years old, is the boyfriend of Peter's little sister and their private life later in their hero business.
1. Chapter 1

_**Before the adventure:**_  
"Lisa, should we watch Spider-man Homecoming again? Maybe even The Avengers: Civil War...",asked Samantha with a smile.

Lisa's eyes went wide with fun and nodded to Samantha while she said:"Of course! I'll never refuse to see Peter in action."

Suddenly, they saw a blinding light and began to scream in fear, well... Samantha did, Lisa was yelling curses in the air like:"Shit, shit, shit! I didn't even got to see the next Spider-man movie! I can't die in an explosion!"

"Do not worry, Lisa Riches, you are not dead in your world. You are merely sleeping. Welcome to the interdimentional gate, Miss Riches, Miss DeFreeze. I hope you'll like your stay here. You see, I need your help to change Peter Parkers future.",said a man with blond/brown hair while having blue eyes and wearing a black suit with dress shoes.

"What do you mean?",asked Samantha curious.

Lisa hit Samantha over the head and said:"Don't talk to strangers."

"Yes mom.",said Samantha in a mocking-voice while rolling her eyes and rubbing her head.

"And you, you little, strange creature who doesn't really exist. What kind of help could we give to change Peter Parkers future? He's just a fiction.",said Lisa while looking at the man with a demanding look.

"Peter Parker has no future with Gwen, Liz nor Mary-Jane where he can be happy and have kids. I want you two to become family to him. Miss Riches, you're going to be his girlfriend and later, you're going to be his wife. Miss DeFreeze, you're having the role of Peter's little sister. Lord knows, he needs more family."

"I may not know who you are but if you didn't know, people don't sleep for more tha-",said Samantha but cut off by the man who said:"100 years in Marvel's world is only an hour in your world."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Beam us to our first adventure!",said Lisa impatient and with those words, the man beamed the two girls to the Marvel world, totally forgetting to tell them that their bodies would change and their talents are more.

 ** _Now:_**  
It's a rainy day when Peter ran out of the Daily Bugle and straight to the nearest bus stop. There, Peter saw a beautiful girl all drenched from the rain. The girl wore a brown leather jacket and a blue jeans. She wore normal but still awesome looking shoes and had her brown hair in a ponytail.

Peter went to her and asked:"Is this seat next to you free?"

But he thought:'That girl is _definetly_ out of mine reach.'

The girl looked up and blushed when she saw Peter all drenched from the rain. She didn't really listen to who asked her but when Peter seated next to her, she looked up and her eyes widened.

Her only thought was:'Holy Chips! That's a _hot_ guy!'

A blush began to crawl on her cheeks until it reached her ears. She wanted to say something but decided to look on her mobile what she could say. She saw that it was still warm even with the rain and asked him if he found today also a warm day.

Peter looked to her and gave her a smile and nodded to her question but he only thought:'She's so~ cute with that blush. **NO!** Stop that Peter Parker. Even _if_ she's cute, she's _still_ out of your reach.'

The girl looked at him as if he was crazy but before she could ask him something, the bus stopped in front of them and the busdriver told them that if they aren't fast, they'll be waiting for another few hours. Both stood up and ran to the bus. Peter let the girl go first in the bus and then went himself.

The busdriver muttered something about teenagers and love but they didn't care. Peter and the girl sat next to them in silence and even if they wanted to talk to each, they were worried that they would ramble from nevousity.

The busdriver told them that they were at the girls stop and the girl stepped out after saying bye to Peter. Peter said his own goodbye back at the girl and sat the rest of the way in a daze with bright red cheeks and waited for his own stop. When he was at his stop, he ran to his house that he shared with his Aunt May, Uncle Ben and little sister Samantha.

'Hi Petey!",said Samantha to Peter but was ignored as he ran to his room.

The rest of the day, Samantha, aunt May and uncle Ben didn't see a hide nor hair of Peter until the next day when Peter and Samantha had to run to catch the bus.

" **STOP! PLEASE WE NEED TO GET ON OR WE'LL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!** ",yelled Peter to the bus but was ignored.

Samantha turned to Peter and began to yell:"It's _your_ fault that we're gonna be late. Why aren't you _responding_ to our wake-up calls and to your _own_ alarm?! You better think of a way to get to school on time or _you'll_ be doing my chores for a long~ time."

Peter began to pale and went in search for something and stopped suddenly while hitting himself on his head and said:''I'm so~ stupid. We could've taken our bikes."

,,You're _kidding_ me. You needed _ten_ minutes to think of our bikes! Well, c'mon! We don't have _all_ day!",yelled Samantha and began to run back to their house.

They arrived there and took their bikes but Peters wheel was destroyed and was about to run but Samantha hit him behind his head and shoved his skateboard under his nose while she muttered something that sounded like idiot. They went as fast as their feet could and were on time at school. Samantha went after she locked her bike to her best friend Lisa and saw how she was also in a daze like Peter was yesterday.

"Did you see a new horror movie or something?",asked Samantha to Lisa.

Lisa looked at her and said:"I think that I found my soulmate."

Samanthas eyes went wide and she demanded:"Tell me _Every. Single. Detail_!"

,,He's hot. He's a package of coolness, mystique, he's a real gentleman and he's got the _looks_ of an _angel_.",described Lisa to Samantha with dreamy eyes.

Samanthas eyes went wider and she asked with a voice full of curiosity:"And what happened?"

Lisa told Samantha the whole story about the meeting in the rain by a bus stop to how they were silent on the bus and only said bye. Samantha wanted to know the name of the guy that had such a big impact on her best friend but Lisa blushed and told Samantha that she didn't know or rather, she didn't ask.

"You _fell_ in love _with a boy_ and you don't even _know_ **HIS NAME?!** Come, we need to see my brother, he's _really_ good at getting information.",said Samantha and dragged Lisa with her.

"You have a brother? Since when?",asked Lisa curiously.

"Since he was born in 1999. His name is Peter Parker and he's seventeen years old.",said Samantha.

"And why didn't I know that you had a brother?",asked Lisa.

"Never asked.",said Samantha and gave a little shrug as if it was normal.

Lisa didn't ask for more information and let herself get dragged by Samantha. Samantha stopped by a classroom and asked someone named Harry if Peter had some time to help them with a little problem. Harry wanted to know what it was but Samantha told him it was a secret between Lisa, her and after their talk, it's also Peters secret.

Harry ruffled Samanthas hair and said:"Sure kiddo."

"I'm not a kid!",said Samantha to Harry but Harry just brushed the comment off of him and went to look for Peter.

,,Sorry Kiddo. Wait here a moment. I think I _know_ where he is.",said Harry and went to search for Peter while letting Lisa and Samantha stand in front of Harry and Peters classroom.

Harry went to one of the science rooms where Peter liked to experiment and saw how he looked out of the window in a daze. Harry never saw Peter that way and asked:''What's wrong? You look like you found an experiment that you hope to be able to desipher it."

''Harry, I think, I found my soulmate.",told Peter with such an serious expression that Harry stood there gaping at him like a fish.

"Your soulmate? Explain!",asked Harry carefully after a few minutes of silence.

Peter looked at Harry with a dazed look and said:"She's _beautiful_. She has curly brown hair with a _body_ of an angel. She was shy and _her blush_ was _really_ cute. She was _really_ nice and even tried to talk _to me_. She's just _perfect_."

Harry was at a loss of words. Never did he see Peter so focused on someone or something. Harry demanded that Peter told him the whole story with every single detail and Peter did that without a word until he said that he didn't even know her name.

"Let me get this straight. _You_ fell in love with her at first sight, couldn't talk to her because _you_ were scared that she would see that you ramble when you're nevous and mess everything up when you already _thought_ that you were out of her _league_?! **YOU IDIOT!** ",said Harry but the last part was screamed at Peter after Peter only nodded to confirm what Harry said.

Harry took a deep breath and told Peter that his little sister needed his help with something. Peters eyes went from dazed to worried after hearing that his independened little sister needed his help for something that he asked Harry where Samantha was. Harry told him where and followed after his distressed best friend.

They both went just around the corner, only for Peter and Lisa to stiffen up and yell:" **MY SOULMATE!** "

" **WHAT?!** ",asked Harry and Samantha at the same time in shock.

" **YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT** ** _MY BROTHER_** **IS** ** _YOUR_** **SOULMATE?!** ",yelled Samantha while on the same time, Harry yelled:" **YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT** ** _YOUR SISTERS FRIEND_** **IS** ** _YOUR_** **SOULMATE?!** "

Peter looked at Harry and Lisa looked at Samantha and replied:"Yes."

Harry and Samantha were silent for a long time until Samantha snapped out of her shock and yelled to Lisa:" **WHAT HAPPENED TO** :  
 _He's hot. He's a package of coolness, mystique, he's a real gentleman and he's got the looks of an angel.?  
_ _ **MY BROTHER ISN'T**_ **MYSTERIOUS AND** ** _DEFINETLY NOT_** **HOT!** "

"Hey!",was Peters weak protest but Lisa just argued back that Samantha just thought that way because Peter is her brother.

Samantha muttered under her breath that she wouldn't think that way if Peter really was hot but no one tried to disagree with her. On that moment came another boy with dark skin, yellow T-shirt and a short jeans, out of the classroom with a bag of chips and asked them if he missed something.

Harry went to his side and told him the shocking news that he just hear:"Ned, Ned, listen to this. Peter here just yelled to the whole school that he apparently found his soulmate yesterday and pointed to Samanthas friend, Lisa. Would you ever think of Peter falling in love with someone who isn't MJ, Gwen or Liz?"

"MJ? Gwen? Liz? Who are they?",asked Lisa curiously.

"No one special really. They are just Peters ex-girlfriends.",answered Ned in a voice that said 'duh don't you know anything?'.

" **WHAT?!** ",yelled Lisa in shock but before someone could say something about that, the school bel rung to sign that the lesson are starting.

?

Samantha took Lisa's hand and dragged her to their classroom and Samantha promised that she would explain everything to her later after they went to get some drinks. Lisa was OK with that and didn't try to stop again until they were in their classroom. Lisa had to wait 6 school lessons before Samantha could explain everything to her about Peter and his ex-girlfriends.

?

" **DING DONG** ",went the school bel to sign the end of the lesson.

?

Lisa shot out of her seat, walked to Samantha and began to drag her out of school. Samantha never had Lisa seen so... worried. Samantha let Lisa drag her outside and waited for her to speak. Lisa opened her mouth but no sound came out. Samantha looked confused and asked her if Lisa felt OK.

?

"I'm fine Sammy. I'm just a little nervous about hearing the story behind Peter and his ex-girls.",answered Lisa.

"Don't be Lili. It was ages ago that Pete went with a girl on a date. I think it was the last time when he was fifteen years old or something.",told Samantha to Lisa

"With a girl? Do you mean that he's... **GAY?!** ",asked Lisa.

" **WHAT?! NO!** I meant that it's been ages since he dated someone.",explained Samantha while looking at Lisa with a face full of shock.

Lisa visibly relaxed and wanted to say something but two boys yelled loudly:" **FRESH CRAPPLES, FRESH CRAPPLES FOR SALE! WHO WANTS TO TASTE FRESH CRAPPLES?** " ****

Hey guys! What the hell are you doing? And what are crapples?",asked Lisa curiously.

The boys looked at each other and the blond told her:"We're making crapples. Crapples are apples drenched in cranbarry sauce on top mixed until it becomes a Crapple-smoothie."

"Aah",said Samantha and Lisa together.

"Want to taste one?",asked the green haired boy.

"Sure",said Lisa while Samantha looked at her as if she grew a second head and became crazy.

But Lisa just shrugged her shoulders and asked:"What? I'm curious. I never had a Crapple before."

Lisa took a big swallow of the Crapple-smoothie and Samantha asked curiously:"What does it taste like Lili?"

"Like a Crapple",answered Lisa flatly.


	2. Chapter 2

Samantha and the boys sweatdropped and said together:"That's not an answer."

" **HEY SAM, LISA! WAIT UP, I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!** ",yelled Peter to Lisa and Samantha.

" **MY NAME IS SAMANTHA NOT SAM! I'M NOT A BOY! GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL!** ",yelled Samantha back but they stayed by the Crapple-smoothies.

Peter waved at Samanthas complain and said:"Harry and Ned are searching for you. And I want to ask Lisa something in private."

Samantha looked at Lisa for her response and Lisa said:"It's OK Sammy. I'll see you later. Have fun!"

Samantha looked relieved, nodded and ran away to find Harry and Ned while Lisa turned to Peter and asked:"What can I do for you?"

"I wanted to ask if you wanted to eat with me in the cafeteria. If you don't want to, I don't mind. You shouldn't feel pressured in doing it.",said Peter.

"That's OK but I warn you now. If you don't want to know how an angry lion looks like, you better keep your hands off my food.",warned Lisa with a blush.

Peter held is hands up in the worldwide sign of surrender and asked her if he could hold her hand. Lisa blushed more and gave him premission to do so and both went hand in hand to the cafetria. Meanwhile Samantha found Harry and Ned on the other side of the school and yelled for them to stop. Harry and Ned turned around only to get tackled by Samantha.

"What's wrong Kiddo? Did something happen?",asked Harry worried.

Samantha glared at Harry and yelled:" **IS SOMETHING WRONG?! YOU SEND PETER TO GET ME TO SEARCH ON THE OTHER END OF THE SCHOOL WHILE YOU KNOW THAT I'M HAVING CLASSES ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE BUILDING! WHY ARE YOU SEARCHING HERE?!** "

" **SORRY!** It was _Pete's_ idea. He wanted some ' _alone time_ ' with Lisa in the cafeteria. Please don't hurt us.",said Ned in a panic.

"Damn that idiot. He can't handle an eating lio- I mean Lisa.",said Samantha but Harry and Ned noticed the slip-up and wanted to know what she wanted to say.

"*Sigh* Come with me. I'll show you.",said Samantha and went with Harry and Ned to the cafeteria.

When Samantha walked inside of the cafeteria with Harry and Ned behind her, she told them how important food was for Lisa and that they should never take ik away from her if they don't want to see an image of an angry lion. Harry and Ned looked confused and asked Samantha why they shouldn't touch Lisa's food and what Samantha meant with 'see an image of an angry lion'.

"Wait, I''ll show you.",said Samantha and went to Lisa's side.

Samantha took a slice of pizza off of Peter's plate and took a bite. Everyone waited for an reaction but Lisa just glared for a little bit and didn't do anything else. But when Samantha ate her last bite of Peters pizza and hummed from the taste, Lisa's whole character changed and she begun to shield her plate of pizza.

Samantha tried to take one slice but Lisa held her arms over her plate and yelled:" **GO AWAY YOU CRAZY BITCH!** "

Everyone in the cafeteria look at us questionly but the boys just laughed loudly and Harry even fell on the ground from his laughing while Samantha asked Lisa:" **DID YOU JUST CALL ME BITCH?! HOW CAN I BE A BITCH IF YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT IT IS?!** "

" **OH DON'T WORRY. I** ** _KNOW_** **WHAT IT MEANS BUT DO** ** _YOU_** **WANT ME TO SHOUT IT OUT FOR EVERYONE** ** _ELSE_** **TO HEAR?! I** ** _CAN_** **DO THAT. I HAVE** ** _NO_** **PROBLEM OF DOING SO.** ",yelled Lisa back.

" ** _PLEASE_** **SPARE US THE EMBARRASSMENT OF** ** _YOU_** **SHOUTING AND** ** _DON'T_** **GIVE ME THAT ATTITUDE OF YOURS.",** yelled Samantha back.

" **WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME SHOUTING?!** ",yelled Lisa again.

" **EVERYTHING!** ",yelled Samantha back again.

"Easy girls. Everyone heard it. C'mon, we'll go to Pete's classroom.",said Ned while standing in the middle of the girls.

Both girls glared at each other for a few seconds before they suddenly burst into a giggling mess but when Lisa went back to her plate of pizza, she saw how Peter shoved the last piece of her pizza in his mouth. Lisa became red with suppressed anger and Samantha janked Lisa out of the school to let her cool off while glaring at her brother as if she wanted to tell him that he's in a lot of trouble.

"Sammy. He _ate_ my food! He fucking _ate_ my food even after _he ate_ his own food!",whined Lisa and looked at Samantha with her brown puppy-dog eyes.

"I know Lili, I know.",said Samantha in a soothing tone.

Lisa and Samantha went back inside but on the same time, Harry and Ned went to take Peter to their classroom and Samantha said:"Ignore him. He's nobody. He's only air."

Lisa nodded and ignored Peter's whole existence and together, Samantha took Lisa shopping but while they went to stores, they got bothered by two boys who said together:"You're a pretty girl. Would you like to go out with me?"

"Would you like me to shoot you?",asked Lisa with a raised brow and Samantha began to smile behind her right hand.

But they didn't get the memo and the blond boy asked Lisa:"What's your number?"

"911.",said Lisa to him.

"What's your sign?",asked the boys together again.

Lisa and Samantha both pointed to the 'STOP' shield and said together:"That's our sign."

Both boys still didn't get it but uncle Ben came to us and asked the boys:"Is there a problem boys? I hope that the girls haven't been bothered. Have you dear?"

"No uncle Ben. We're OK. They were just leaving. Right?",said Samantha while Lisa smirked to the pale boys who nodded in fear.

"Thank you Mister Ben.",said Lisa politely.

"Don't be so formal. Just call me uncle Ben. Every friend of my niece is family.",said uncle Ben and laid a hand on Lisa's head.

Both girls had a smile on their face with showed that they knew something that uncle Ben didn't and Samantha told uncle Ben how they were just on their way to Lisa's home. Uncle Ben gave a soft smile and told Samantha how she needs to be home before dark or that he and her aunt would send Peter to Lisa's adres.

"I'll give Peter right now a heads-up that he needs to pick me up then. I wanted to stay a little longer than normal if that's OK.",said Samantha to uncle Ben.

Uncle Ben gave a smile and gave her permission to stay later and would remind Peter later himself that Peter would need to pick Samantha up from Lisa's house. Lisa was a little put out by seeing the person who ate her pizza that she really wanted to enjoy again so soon but she also wanted more time with Samantha and decided that the suffering with seeing Peter at such a short notice would be worth it. Lisa and Samantha both talked about their favourite Superhero and why they found the Superhero so cool. Then, they talked about the newest movies and which ones they liked the most out of all the DVD's they watched. But the time went by fast and Peter rang the doorbell of Lisa's house.

Lisa's mother opened the door and said:"Oh hello! You must be Samantha's brother. I heard a lot of things about you. Come in, come in."

"Thank you Mrs Riches",began Peter but he didn't know what to call the mother of Lisa and went with her last name.

"Oh please, call me Kate. Being called Mrs Riches is just too formal. And I'm not married anymore.",said Miss Kate Riches to Peter.

Peter looked shocked and said:"How can someone let such a nice and beautiful woman go? That's outrageous!"

Miss Riches blushed bright red and yelled to Lisa and Samantha that they needed to go down stairs. Samantha went first downstairs and thanked Miss Riches for her hospitality again. Then she asked if Peter could take her bag from her until she wore her coat. Peter agreed and took Samantha's schoolbag from her and waited for Samantha to get ready. But before they went away, Lisa came downstairs and gave Samantha a hug while saying their goodbyes.

" **AND DON'T FORGET TO COME OVER SOME TIME!** ",yelled Samantha over her shoulder before Lisa closed the door.

" **I WON'T!** ",yelled Lisa back.

But Lisa didn't vistit Samantha because she still was angry at Peter for stealing her pizza in school. And what once was funny became annoying. Lisa and Peter did everything they could to avoid each other and when they met, they just ignored the others existence. Harry, Ned and Samantha were getting annoyed at two weeks but thought that any day now, Lisa and Peter would forgive the other. But after a month, Harry, Ned and Samantha decided to take matters in their own hand.

"Can't you try to forgive Peter? It was only a pizza. That is no reason for ignoring him for a whole month. I mean, yes, he ate your pizza when he had his own but please, we know that you love each other and you even said that he's your soulmate.",said Samantha to Lisa in a pleading tone.

Meanwhile Harry and Ned had the same argument only they had to get Peter to apologize to Lisa for eating her food without asking her but Lisa and Peter both said the same answer:"No way! I'm not gonna do it."

Harry, Ned and Samantha were at a loss for what they could do and went together to a Café to think of a plan. They first ordered a drink. Harry ordered coffee, Ned ordered a cola and Samantha ordered a plain hot chocolate. She first wanted to order with topping but couldn't afford to loose the extra money and she didn't want to ask if Harry or Ned had some money left to spare for her. Samantha thought that would've been embarrassing for her.

Then Ned said:"Maybe we could throw them both in the basement and hopefully, Peter will save Lisa from the spiders and the rats."

" **NO!** That's a no go. We want to bring them together not trying to give one of them a heart attack.".explained Samantha to Ned.

Ned looked like a scolded child and Harry was next with his 'fantastic' idea of:"Let's give them a lot of money for a restaurant with an all-you-can-eat buffet."

" **NO!** That way, you'll encourage Lisa to let Peter steal from her so that he needs to buy her all the food that she wants to eat. I'm almost certain that Peter won't survive it or rather, his credit card won't. I have a better idea. Do you know the teacher everyone calls Mister Grumpy? He's in the bookclub and hates yelling or anything else that's loud. If Lisa and Peter began a fight by Mister Grunge and begin to yell, they'll get detention. That way, they'll be alone and no one will disturb them.",said Samantha to Harry and explained her plan to Harry and Ned in details.

"But what if Flash Thompson and his goons are getting detention that day or someone else? That way, they won't be alone.",explained Harry as seeing an unaccounted flaw in the plan.

"Well... We'll just have to try and hold everyone away from mischief. That way, they won't get detention.",said Samantha with a smile full of confident about her plan.

Harry and Ned didn't have any argument and let their only plan in motion. First, Samantha watched Mister Grunge's route and his own pattern of things that he does first. Then, Harry timed Mister Grunge's response time and his patience and got to see how Mister Grunge became fastly agitated and angry if something doesn't go by his books. And lastly, Ned had to sneak the written letters to Lisa's and Peter's locker without being seen by them. In the letter stood everything that they wanted.


	3. Chapter 3

Lisa's letter told her how 'Peter' would apologize for his idiotic, stupid and self-centered actions while Peter's letter told him how 'Lisa' would like to forget everything and move past the incident and talk with Peter again. Everything went to plan and now, they had to wait until it was one o'clock. The time went by slowly but when the time was near, Lisa and Peter both told their friends that they needed to meet someone in private.

Harry, Ned and Samantha knew who of course but Lisa and Peter didn't know that they secretly followed Lisa and Peter. When they were at the chosen place, Lisa and Peter both asked when he (or in Peter's case: she) would begin to talk. Both were of course confused why the other side didn't begin to talk and kept quiet for a while.

Then, Peter said:"You said that you would forget the pizza incident and that we should talk about it."

"No. You said that you would apologize for your idiotic, stupid and self-centered actions of eating _my_ **PIZZA!** ",said Lisa while she glared at Peter but she began to loose her cool and yelled the last word.

Peter glared at Lisa and yelled:" **I'M NOT APOLOGIZING FOR ANYTHING! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG!** "

?

'' **YOU** ** _ATE_** **MY PIZZA** **!** ",yelled Lisa back defencifly.

Peter and Lisa glared at each other and yelled at the same time:" **I HATE YOU! HOW COULD I EVER THINK THAT YOU'RE MY SOULMATE?!** "

At that exact moment, Mister Grunge came to the floor and glares at Lisa and Peter and asked:"What's going on here?"

"Mister Grunge, Peter **ate** my pizza and he wanted to apologize here but _now_ , HE won't apologize for it and told _me_ that I told him that we should meet here and that the ' _pizza-incident_ ' would be forgotten.",said Lisa to Mister Grunge.

" **THAT'S NOT TRUE!** ** _YOU_** **WROTE ON A LETTER THAT** ** _YOU_** **WOULD FORGET THE '** ** _PIZZA-INCIDENT_** **' SO** ** _DON'T_** **LIE TO ME!** ",yelled Peter to Lisa.

Lisa glared at Peter and yelled back again:" **OH YEAH?! YOU** ** _REALLY_** **CALL** ** _ME_** **A LIAR WHEN** ** _YOU_** **ARE ONE YOURSELF?! AREN'T YOU** ** _AFRAID_** **THAT** **YOUR PANTS** **ARE ON FIRE?!** ''

Mister Grunge had enough of it and said:" **ENOUGH!** You damn _populair_ kids always think that you can do _everything_. Well _not_ with _me_. **DETENTION TODAY** ** _AFTER_** **YOUR LESSONS!** "

Lisa and Peter look at each other with a face that says 'WTF?! We, populair?' but then they remebered that they are supposed to be angry at each other and not communicating so they turn their heads away again from each other and ignore each other for the rest of the day.

But Peter could only think:'I'm not popular, I'm just a nerd. Why am I getting detention?'

The schoolhours went by faster, at least it felt that way to Lisa and Peter. The last lesson of the day ended and it was time for their detention with Miss Slanderpets. Lisa and Peter went there with the thought of doom. They imagened Miss Slanderpets to be the devils reingarnation. Hell, Peter even imagined that Miss Slanderpets had snakes for hair and a iron ruler to hit the rule-breakers but when they went inside, they saw an elderly woman in her sixties. Miss Slanderpets had grey hair and dressed as if she just came from a roo full of cats.

"Hello Miss Slanderpets.",said Lisa and Peter together but when Miss Slenderpets didn't say anything in return, they looked confused.

"I'm sorry kiddies but as you can see, I'm a bit deaf so speak louder please.",said Miss Slanderpets.

Miss Slanderpets sat down on the same time as Lisa and Peter but Miss Slanderpets fell right to sleep. Peter decided to work on his science project while Lisa thought about the letter she got and how Peter claimed that he never wrote one but that Lisa did. Lisa found it a little fishy and asked Peter if she could see the letter. Peter nodded his head and gave without a complain the letter that he 'got' from Lisa.

" **THAT'S NOT MY WRITING! HELL, I DON'T EVEN WRITE SO MANY FAULTS IN SUCH A SMALL TEXTS. HELL, MY NAME EVEN GOT WRITTEN AS LIZA!** ",yelled Lisa angry at Peter.

" **SHH!** Wait, are you telling me you didn't write it? Let me see your letter.",said Peter in surprise after he looked at Miss Slanderpets to see if she woke up from Lisa's yelling.

Peter let out the breath he held in anticipation and took the letter from Lisa, only to yell himself:" **THAT'S THE WRITING OF NED! HE WROTE APOLOGIZE AS APOLOGYZE! THAT'S SO~ WRONG!** ''

"We've been played by our friends.",said Peter and Lisa softly at the same time.

" **B-B-BUT THAT CAN'T BE! SAMMY WOULD** ** _NEVER_** **DO THAT TO HER BEST FRIEND! WE** ** _HAD_** **TO HAVE MADE A MISTAKE AND ONLY** ** _YOUR_** **FRIENDS WOULD'VE DONE THAT AND SAMMY IS INNOCENT!** ",yelled Lisa in denial.

" **THAT CAN'T BE TRUE BECAUSE SAMANTHA IS ONE MEAN, MANIPULATIVE, IRRITATING SISTER** ** _SOMEONE_** **COULD EVER HAVE.** ",yelled Peter back to Lisa.

Lisa turned back to Peter in rage and yelled to him while stepping closer to him:" **DID YOU JUST SAY SOMETHING** ** _BAD_** **ABOUT MY BEST FRIEND WHO IS ALSO** ** _YOUR_** **LITTLE SISTER** **BY THE WAY?! HOW** ** _DARE_** **YOU SAY THAT ABOUT YOUR** ** _OWN_** **SISTER?! HAVE YOU NO** ** _SHAME_** **?!** "

Lisa went another step to Peter but tripped over air and fell in Peters arms with Lisa's lips on Peters. Peter didn't even get that Lisa tripped and didn't kiss him on purpose but Peter just took it in stride and kissed Lisa back just as fiercely as Lisa did now. After a minute, they broke off, only for Peter to get slapped on the face for kissing Lisa. Peter told Lisa that she technically kissed him first but she just glared at him and he went silent.

"So~ Are we together?",asked Peter nervously.

"I-I guess so. But you're still going to apologize for my pizza and for saying bad things about Sammy.",said Lisa and Peter just gave up with argueing and agreed to apologize.

What they didn't know was that Harry, Ned and Samantha heard everything that Lisa and Peter said but Harry and Ned didn't see Samantha anywhere and thought:'Thank _God_ that Samantha isn't here. It would've broken her _heart_ to hear the person she looks _up_ to say those mean things.'

Meanwhile Samantha ran crying away from her hiding place and thought:'So that's what Pete thinks of me. He doesn't think of me as _nice_ and _caring_ but as _mean_ and _manipulative_ and _irritating_. What did I _wrong_ for Peter to think that way about me?'

Samantha didn't look where she was going until she ran into someone and fell back. Samantha fell down and landed wrongly on her wrist and hissed to let someone know that she got hurt. The one that she ran into knelt next to her and asked her to show her wrist. Samantha took her wrist to her chest as if she wanted to hide it but someone pried gently her wrist from her chest to the one holding her arm now.

Samantha looked up and saw a young man with blond hair, purple hear aids while wearing a purple t-shirt and a black jeans with black sport shoes, looking at her with concerned eyes. Samantha just _knew_ that it was love at first sight but what she didn't know was that the young man thought the same thing. The young man helped Samantha up to her feet all the while holding her wrist and telling her that she bruised her wrist pretty badly with her landing.

"Are you alright? You fell pretty badly.",said the young man to Samantha.

" **SAMMY! WHERE ARE YOU?!** ",asked Lisa at the whole school.

Samantha groaned and just thought:'Perfect timing as always. Momma bear is comming.'

Lisa came running around the corner with a speed of a devil but when she saw Samantha hand in hand with someone she didn't know, she came to a sudden stop and asked the young man:"What the hell is going on?! Who are you?"

The young man and Samantha looked at each other and sweatdropped while thinking:'The crazy person has come.'

"By the way, what's your name?",asked Samantha to the young man.

The young man looked at Samantha and then back to the glaring Lisa and said slowly as if making certain Lisa understood him:''My name is Clint Barton?"

"Is that an answer or a question? Speak up young man!",said Lisa while still glaring with her blue eyes that look like icy blue.

"I-It's an answer, Ma'am.",stammered, the now named young man called Clint scared to Lisa.

Samantha looked at Lisa in embarrasment and laid her head in her hand while thinking:'Here she goes again. No wonder I never had a boyfriend with such an overprotective friend.'

"Aha. So your name is Clint Barton and you're a predator who likes to flirt with young girls.",said Lisa suspiciously.

"N-no. I'm eighteen. I still go to school here. I'm not a predator!",said Clint but Lisa didn't look impressed nor did she look like she believed him.

Samantha wanted to tell something but Peter suddenly ran around the corner and saw Samantha and Clint holding hands and asked with a glare:"What the hell are you doing to my baby sister?!"

"I-I he-",began Clint but Lisa interupted him with asking Peter:"You know this predator?!"


	4. Chapter 4

Peter looks at Lisa and Lisa looked at Peter but soon, they turned their glares back to Clint who shrunk in himself from fear. Samantha sight and only could think that Clint was in biig trouble with two overprotective 'parents'. Clint tried to say something but he just ended in biting his toungh from nervousity.

" **YOU TWO ACT LIKE A** ** _MARRIED_** **COUPLE! I'M NOT** ** _THAT_** **GULLIBLE ANYMORE! SO** ** _PLEASE_** **TONE DOWN YOUR OVERPROTECTIVENESS!** ",yelled Samantha to the blushing Peter and Lisa.

"Eh~ Petey, do you have something to say about it?",asked Lisa while still blushing.

"Nothing Lizzy. I'm speechless.",said Peter.

Lisa didn't like the name 'Lizzy' and hit Peter on the shoulder while she said:"Don't call me Lizzy, you ass!"

"Don't you find it shocking that Pete is speechless? He's always full of sarcastic comments or bad jokes.",said Samantha to Lisa.

Lisa thought about it and said:"Now that I think about it, you're right. It's pretty shocking for Peter's silence."

"So this is Lisa Riches. I would've thought she would look more like a nerd, like you, Peter. After all, what I heard from you in the class was pretty self-describing. But you're right, Lisa does look smart.",said Clint to Peter with some amusement.

Lisa began to become bright red and Samantha just sang:"Lisa and Peter, sitting on a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

" **SHUT UP!** ",yelled Lisa and Peter together.

"But I wasn't even finished with my singing.",whined Samantha to Peter and Lisa but they just ignored her.

Clint thought that this would be a good idea to interupt and said while he bowed to Samantha:"Miss Parker, if you would ever hang out with someone like me, I would love to see you at the Stark Tower."

"I would love that Mister Barton. I accept your invitation.",said Samantha to Peter and told smiled while giving a mocking bow herself.

" **I** ** _FORBID_** **YOU TO GO TO THE STARK TOWER** ** _UNTIL_** **YOU FIND** ** _ANOTHER_** **BOY TO BEFRIEND... YOU KNOW WHAT? I THINK THAT I FORBID YOU TO** ** _EVER_** **DATE A BOY THAT WILL CORRUPT** ** _MY_** **INNOCENT SISTER** '',yelled Peter to Samantha but Samantha couldn't answer because Lisa began to yell at her too.

Lisa yelled:'' **I** ** _WON'T_** **ALLOW YOU TO GET A** ** _PREDATOR_** **AS A BOYFRIEND OR AS A** ** _HUSBAND_** **! YOU** ** _DESERVE_** **BETTER THAN...** ** _THAT_** **.** "

Samantha blushed again and muttered under her breath something about mom-bears and dad-bears and Clint just whispered:"I'm surrounded by crazy people. The only sane ones in this group are Samantha and me."

Then, Clint told Samantha:"I really think that we should go see a nurse for your bruised wrist. It can be bandaged up there by an expert. Come on, I'll take you there."

"Thank you. You didn't have to go to so much trouble. And please, call me Samantha",said Samantha with a bright blush.

"No trouble at all, Samantha. The pleasure is all mine.",told Clint Samantha without the joking tone that he used before.

Samantha blushed brighter red and together, Clint went with Samantha to the nurse while Lisa and Peter stood in the middle of the hall without moving from shock. When Clint and Samantha arrived by the nurse, Samantha got told that she should keep the bandage on and to cool it every now and then to dim the pain and that the wrist won't swell up. Samantha listened to the nurse and told her that she would do that but Clint just had to add that they would go to the doctor to be on the save side.

Samantha wanted to protest but Clint just said:"No Samantha, I will take you to one of the best doctors I know, let yourself get examined and then, I'll take you back home or we could hang out together without those crazy people." ****

Samantha shut her mouth and resigned to her fate by the doctor after school and muttered:"I'm doomed."

School was ended and Samantha totally forgot about the hurtful words of Peter and went with Clint to one of the best doctors he knew. Samantha texted to Peter and Lisa that she's going to the doctor for her wrist with Clint and that they didn't need to wait for her at school and went to get her bike. Clint waited by her bike and told Samantha how they were going to be picked up by a friend of Clints. Samantha felt a little scared about that but didn't say that to Clint.

"Legolas? Is this the girl you invited to my tower?",asked a man from behind Samantha.

Samantha gave a small peep and turned as fast as she could around, only for her to see _the_ Tony Stark behind her while he wore a damn smirk and thought:'Pete's gonna be so~ jealous when I tell him that I met _the_ Tony Stark.'

"Yes Tony. This is Samantha. I accidentally hurt her and want to be sure that she didn't break her wrist from her fall. I also wanted to show her around my floor.",answered Clint with an eyeroll.

Tony's whole composure changed and he asked worriedly at Samantha:"Are you sure that you're OK? If it hurts a lot, you should tell one of us. I'm sure, I would be able to get us in ten minutes to my tower then.

"But it's a thirty minutes drive!",said Samantha in shock.

Tony just gave Samantha a mysterious smile and told his driver, Happy that he should get Samanthas bike in the back but Samantha didn't find that nice and asked Happy if he needed help but Happy just answered with a smile:"No Miss, you should rest with your wrist. I will be able to handle one bike. It is after all one of the biggest and expensive cars in the world. Please sit in the car by Mister Stark and wait for me to finish up."

Samantha went in the car after a few minutes hesitating but when Clint began to tell her the different ways of acrobatic, Samantha began to tell him how she's fast with a bike and sometimes even races against other bikers. Clint and Tony were impressed with her record of 35 km/h but when Tony asked how school was, she blushed and said that everything was good.

"Why are you blushing?",asked Tony curiously.

"I'm blushing because my friend, Lisa Riches and I are populair at school for our troublesome... let's just call it our games.",answered Samantha.

" **ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!** You and Lisa are prankers. On a halloween, Lisa was a little quiet at school and Samantha was suddenly able to make herself seem invisible. Samantha just stood in one of the corners while Lisa was just behind the other corner and every time someone walked by the corner, they would say hello. **IT WAS HILARIOUS!** One guy even made a dive in the classroom from the jumpscare. And this group of girl just screamed and ran in each other from fear. They looked like chicken without heads.",said Clint with so much enthousiasme that Samantha and Tony got so into the story that they didn't even notice when they arrived at the Stark Tower until Happy announced their arrival.

"You didn't.",said Tony in disbelieve after he regained his posture and hey were walking to the elevator.

"Oh yes. And that night, Lisa and her mother went on a witch hunt with children and two instructures. The-",said Samantha but Tony cut her off with his yawn.

"Won't that be boring?",asked Tony after yawning.

"Let me finish, you'll love this one too. They went on a witch hunt and they told the children how the witches were thrown in the water to see if they would come up or drown as innocent. He-",said Samantha but Tony cut her off again with a question of which elevator music she likes.

"Mister Stark. Would you like to hear more or should I stop now?",asked Samantha with a raised brow.

Tony looked like a kicked puppy and muttered:"Tell more, please. I won't even interrupt again. I promise."

"Thank you. As I was saying, her mother yelled to the children that Lisa was a witch and that they should throw her in the water. Lisa didn't think so far ahead and replied that she wouldn't sink and that she'll get out of the water again. The rest of the night, the children went at least four meters around her and didn't dare to talk to her. Lisa pouted and told her mother that it was her fault but when Miss Riches, that's Lisa's mother, told her how she went along with what she said, Lisa just looked down and muttered 'I've got noting to say about that unfortunatly.'",told Samantha.

Tony couldn't hold his laughter and fell on the ground while telling Jarvis that he needed to send Happy to get Lisa and Peter before he would explode from curiosity about who they are or how they looked like in real. Jarvis did as Tony ordered and Happy went on his way to get Lisa and Peter from the park. Samantha still didn't get how Tony could hack the system without getting into trouble but she chose to keep quiet about it and go with the flow.

Clint showed her to the the medbay and told Samantha how a man, called Bruce Banner, would look at her wrist and determine if it's broken or not but before Samantha could say something, a strawny man with a lab coat came in the room and asked:"Hello. What can I do for you today Clint? OH! A girl. And who would you be? Excuse me, where are my manners. I am Bruce Banner."

"Hello Doctor Banner. My name is Samantha and I came here after I walked into a living brigg wall that didn't trust the schoolnurse to determine my wrist.",said Samantha to Doctor Bruce while glaring at Clint.

Doctor Banner chuckled and told Samantha:"Samantha, you can call me Bruce. A friend of Clint or as you call him, the living brigg wall, is a friend of mine. You don't need to be so formal with me. Anyway, let's have a look at your wrist. Ah yes. It's a really bad bruise but nothing seem to be broken."

Samantha gave a huge smile and said to Clint in a singing voice:"Told you so~."

Clint chuckled and helped Samantha from the table and told Samantha how Clint would show her his whole floor that Tony gave him. Samantha just looked at Clint with a look of disbelieve and Clint just took her good hand and showed Samantha his own floor while talking about different stuff like the roof, the vintilation system and not to forget, his skills with a bow and arrows. Samantha listened to Clint with a look of interest and Clint could only think that Samantha definetly was his soulmate.

Then, Samantha and Clint felt a cold feeling crawling on their back and knew that something would happen and yes, the next second, Lisa and Peter ran to Samantha and yelled in their hyperness:" **SAMMY! WE'RE IN** ** _THE_** **STARK TOWER WITH** ** _THE_** **TONY STARK** **AND** ** _THE_** **BRUCE BANNER IN** ** _THIS_** **BUILDING! ISN'T IT AWESOME AND COOL?!** ''

'They're back. The crazy people are back on another bad timing.',thought Clint with sadness while looking longingly at Samantha and how Clint could talk to Samantha without getting laughed at or feeling scared or insecure.

Heck, Clint didn't even feel the need to keep secret to Samantha but he decided that he would wait with telling her his biggest secrets until they know each other longer then only a few hours. Lisa turned to Clint with a glare and mouthed that she would keep an eye on him. Clint took a step back with Samantha and the rest of the day, Lisa and Peter went with Tony and Bruce down to the lab while Clint and Samantha went to watch a movie, the Transformers, on his floor but after a good day, Lisa, Peter and Samantha needed to go home again but when they told Tony that they were planning to go by bike, Bruce protested, saying that Samantha shouldn't go by bike with a wrist that isn't 100%.

Heck, Clint didn't even feel the need to keep secret to Samantha but he decided that he would wait with telling her his biggest secrets until they know each other longer then only a few hours. Lisa turned to Clint with a glare and mouthed that she would keep an eye on him. Clint took a step back with Samantha and the rest of the day, Lisa and Peter went with Tony and Bruce down to the lab while Clint and Samantha went to watch a movie, the Transformers, on his floor but after a good day, Lisa, Peter and Samantha needed to go home again but when they told Tony that they were planning to go by bike or in Lisa and Peters case, by foot, Bruce protested, saying that Samantha shouldn't go by bike with a wrist that isn't 100% and that walking would take too long.

"Well, that means that I can ask Happy if he's OK with bringing the kids to their home. I mean, if I'm not mistaken, Happy really liked being able to talk to someone who wouldn't think of herself or himself as a queen.",said Tony with a knowing look.


	5. Chapter 5

Lisa, Peter and Samantha blushed and muttered together something about human equals but they didn't protest. Happy was, well... happy to be able to drive the nice, mannered kids back to their home. First, they got into an arguement with Happy when he wanted to do Samantha's bike all alone in the car but after half a hour, Lisa and Samantha talked about letting Peter help or they would still walk back home. Harry agreed after that and not even five minutes later, they drove to Lisa's house but inside of the car, there was an intense silence.

No one spoke and the tension could almost be cut with a knife. Lisa looked at Samantha and knew that something troubled her and wrote per WhatsApp if everything was alright. Samantha gave Lisa a sad smile and wrote back, that she would tell her later when she and Peter were also home. Lisa nodded and dropped the matter but it still lingered in her mind like a stupid bug that just wouldn't die. Not even ten minutes later, the car stopped in front of Lisa's house and Lisa stepped out of the car and thanked Happy about the ride while giving Peter the first willingly given kiss since they became a pair.

Samantha chuckled and said:"Finally! Now I can say that both of you found a good boyfriend and girlfriend. And I don't need to step up my cupid-plan and register both of you on a dating site... But maybe... Nevermind, I'll think of someone else to pu- I mean pair."

'Poor Harry and Ned, they are the only single guys I know.',thought Lisa and Peter while they sweatdropped while somewhere two boys by the name Harry and Ned sneezed and got a really bad feeling and got worried about their life.

After that, Peter and Samantha went back to the car and Samantha asked Peter:"Peter, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Sam, what's up?",asked Peter and thought worriedly:'Samantha only calls me Peter when she's scared, angry or sad. I wonder what's up with her.'

Samantha took a deep breath and asked:"Do you like me?"

Peter was shocked with that questions and said:"Of course, I like you. You're my baby sister. Why wou-."

" **YOU'RE LYING!** ** _YOU_** **SAID IT YOURSELF! AND I** **QUOTE** ' **BECAUSE SAMANTHA IS ONE MEAN, MANIPULATIVE, IRRITATING SISTER** ** _SOMEONE_** **COULD EVER HAVE!'. DO YOU REMEMER?!** Please, ... don't try to lie when you really don't like me. Just, ... say the truth, I'll survive it and I will change for you. So please, **_TELL_** **ME** ** _WHAT_** **I NEED TO DO TO BECOME SOMEONE** ** _YOU_** **WANT** **AS A SISTER!** ",said Samantha with such a raw emotion that even Peter looked destroyed when Samantha sobbed and took her in his arms to calm her down like he did when Samantha came to him when she had nightmares or hurt herself.

'So _that's_ what Samantha meant. I didn't mean the words I said. I mean sure, she _is_ manipulative but she's also nice, cute, full of love, funny, sarcastic and lovable. No one could have a better sister than her. I mean, every sibling irritates their older sibling. But Samantha doesn't ask for a lot, she made friends with one super cute, hot, lovable, sexy, ki- OK, you're going from the subject. C'mon Peter Parker, your _sister_ is crying, tell her _what_ you think about her!',thought Peter and he did.

Peter said:"Samantha. You may be manipulative but that's _one_ of the things I like about you. You're also nice, cute, full of love, funny, sarcastic and lovable. _No one_ could ask or have a better sister than _you_ are. I mean, _every_ sibling irritates their _older_ sibling but _you_ don't ask for a lot. Hell, you even get better grades and have better friends than I _first_ did. And one of your friends became _my_ sexy girlfriend! I don't want you to change. I said those words in anger and didn't think about what I said. And you know what? Because of your idea, Lisa and I are together."

"Y-you mean it",asked Samantha with a voice full of hope.

"Every single word.",answered Peter without stopping to think about it.

Samantha leaned in Peter's hug and told him how much she loved him. Peter smiled and told Samantha that he loved her also. They were in silence for a few minutes until Peter asked Samantha how she became the bruised wrist. Peter felt Samantha tencing up and knew at once that someone did it and thought about ways to make that person pay. Samantha kept silent but Peter only told her how he would tell Harry, Lisa and Ned about someone hurting Samantha and Samantha looked with wide eyes at Peter and said that he wouldn't dare.

"You sure? Their number is on speed dial.",said Peter and began to type the number of Harry's mobile phone.

"It was an accident. Cli- he didn't mean to.",said Samantha but let Clint's name almost slip.

Samantha hoped that Peter didn't hear her slip up but when he yelled:" **CLINT! HOW DARE HE?! I'M GONNA HIDE HIS SPORT THINGS, I'M GONNA MAKE HIS LIFE HELL ON EARTH. HOW DARE** ** _HE_** **HURT MY BABY SISTER?!** "

With that, Samantha felt how her fate was sealed even when she didn't know that Peter made a WhatsApp group with Harry, Lisa and Ned inside and wrote:- Clint fucking Barton hurt Sam. Sam said it was an accident but I don't believe it. What will we do about it?-

\- I'm gonna kill that guy! :( No one is gonna hurt Sammy and getting away with it! -, wrote Lisa with a mad emoti.

\- Count me in. But first, we need to make his life a living hell. -,wrote Harry as second.

\- Im in too. Noone hurts family and ges away with it. -,wrote Ned with his usual bad grammar.

\- Well, what should we do? -,asked Peter while keeping his evil smile on the inside.

\- Steal his clothes? -, wrote Peter.

\- Not good enough. Get him to trip over our feet in our class. -,wrote Harry after a minute.

\- Get him tomiss food. -,wrote Ned.

?

\- ... -,wrote Harry, Lisa and Peter.

\- Think bigger. Sammy and I are populair kids. Boys throw themselves in front of our feet without a second thought. I'll tell them how Sammy got hurt and that Peter knows more but you need to convince Sammy to get on the bus alone. When the boys ask you how Sammy got hurt, look angry and tell them that Sammy didn't tell you anything else except Clint's name and that she told you that it was an accident. -,wrote Lisa.

\- Awesome plan. I'm in too -,wrote Harry.

\- Me tree. Im in to.-,wrote Ned as answere.

\- That's our plan. Thanks Lizzy -,wrote Peter.

?

\- If you call me that again I'm gonna kick your ass, get the boys to throw your clothes away and hug every boy in school. -,wrote Lisa.

\- You wouldn't. I'm your boyfriend! :o -,wrote Peter with a emoti that has a disbelieving look and raised brows.

\- Lisa's boyfriend?! -,wrote Harry and Ned, without an error, in surprise.

\- Yep -,wrote Peter.

With that, Peter's phone went out and Peter yelled in surprise:" **WHY IS IT GOING** ** _OUT_** **?!** "

"Did you power it up before you went to school?",asked Samantha bluntly.

Peter blused and shook his head 'no' and muttered:"I forgot."

Samantha laughed and Happy told the two teens:"We're at your home Miss Parker and Mister Parker."

"Please Happy, we're friends, call me Samantha. Miss Parker reminds me of aunt May.",said Samantha with a smile.

Peter laughed and said:"Happy, call me Peter. My uncle still holds the title, Mister Parker."

"Of course Peter, Samantha. I will do that, ... for friends.",said Happy uncertain while holding the car door open.

Peter and Samantha smiled and thanked Happy for holding the door open and gave their goodbye's to Happy and went inside of their house. When they were inside, they saw how uncle Ben and aunt May were sitting in the dark and looking at them. Peter ask what was wrong and uncle Ben told Peter and Samantha that uncle Ben and aunt May or only one of them always waited for them to get home. Peter and Samantha both felt guilty for always staying away until late in the night.

"I'm sorry uncle Ben, aunt May.",said Peter and Samantha together with regret.

"Oh dear, don't make them sad. You know how spirited they are. They are like two curious cubs that explore the outside world. Let them be.",told aunt May to uncle Ben.

'B-but honey! They worried you! I wouldn't be a good husband if I didn't make them see reason and worry such a beautiful woman such as yourself.",complained uncle Ben.

Samantha got this streak in her eyes that spoke trouble for someone (mostly Peter) and said in a played, sad whisper:''B-but we brought Pete's girlfriend home and then, we went home. I didn't think that it would be proper for Pete to let his girlfriend go home alone. You taught us that a man _always_ brings the girl home and show the girls parents how good the parents raised the boy. Were we wrong?"

" **BUT LISA IS YOUR BEST FRIEND!** ",yelled Peter but that wasn't the best thing to say.

Uncle Ben looked angry at Peter and told him that he stepped into a dangerous situation where every step he made could possibly hurt Lisa and Samantha's friendship. Peter began to sweat buckets and couldn't do anything. He didn't think about that but he was glad that Lisa was accepted, at least, he thinks Lisa's accepted by his aunt and uncle. When his brain caught up, he looked at Samantha and saw how she was smiling but uncle Ben and aunt May were too focused on Peter to see Samantha laughing. ****

'You, my _dear_ sister, are a mean, little, manipulative girl. You're the devils incarnation!',thought Peter while glaring at Samantha while she continued laughing.

Uncle Ben looked at Peter and said:"I want to meet this girl this friday."

Now, even Samantha stopped laughing and said:"B-but you already saw her. We got hit on by two boys and you scared them away! Just like one of those superheroes."

Uncle Ben began to smile when he heard how Samantha saw him and said:"Thank you for the compliment Sams but I still want to meet her than only see her for a few minutes. If Lisa wants, she could even have a sleepover with you."

Aunt May chuckled and saw that her husband got Samanthas eyes to lighten up again and said:"I better begin then. Friday _is_ over two days."

"I'll help aunt May. Wait until Lisa hears this. She would be so~ ... I don't really know what she would do...",said Samantha and gave her uncle, aunt and Peter a goodnight kiss and went upstairs to her room.

Peter just sight and told uncle Ben and aunt May how he would ask Lisa tomorrow at school if she had time or not. Samantha only thought about telling Lisa tomorrow about the permission for a sleepover and let Peter tell Lisa about meeting uncle Ben and aunt May. Before Samantha went inside of her room, Peter asked Samantha to come with him to Peter's room because he wante to ask her something important.

"OK Pete, what's up?",asked Samantha when they were in Peter's room.

Peter looked at Samantha and said:"Lisa asked me to tell you that she waits tomorrow earlier at school and really hopes that you won't miss the bus and that it was important."

"But I always make you awake. If I go earlier, you wouldn't wake up and get too late to school and that will get in your document.",said Samantha worriedly at Peter.

Peter cursed at himself and said:"Don't worry, I won't be late. I promise."

"OK Pete. I'll go to school earlier but I _will_ wait by your classroom and see if you're on time. If not, the next time Lisa asks me to come earlier, I will tell her I can't come.",said Samantha with trust.

Peter felt bad for depending so much on Samantha and thought:'I will get more dependable from now on and find a job.'

Peter and Samantha went to bed and only thought about tomorrow and how Lisa would react to the news that they would bring to her.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, Samantha went earlier to school by bus but the bus wasn't as pleasant as any other time she went with it. People stared at her or at her hand to be more specific. Samantha felt herself getting self-conscious and even asked herself if she did wrong but nothing came in her mind. The drive to school felt like ages even though, it only was twenty minutes and Samantha was the first out of the bus and ran to Lisa.

" **LISA!** ",yelled Samantha to her best friend.

Lisa turned around and saw how Samantha came to her in a hurry and asked:"Where's the fire, girl?"

Samantha glared and said:"Those people in the bus are watching me like a hawk. I felt like a mouse catching the eyes of some predators. Thank god, they only looked at my hand or I would've screamed and ran out of the bus."

Lisa began to laugh and Samantha just told Lisa how they had to wait by Peter's class to see if he's on time. Lisa agreed without a question and together, they ran to Peter's classroom, only to see how Harry and Ned were already there and began to walk to Lisa and Samantha. Harry and Ned greeted the girls but when Harry and Ned saw Samantha's hand, they both played shocked and asked Samantha for the full story. That was Lisa's cue to tell Samantha that she had to go to the toilet and begin the rumor mill before the school started.

Lisa went to the bathroom and saw two girls who are famous for spreading rumors and said with played shock:"Oh. My. GOD! Clint hurt Samantha! I can't believe that he would hurt my best friend! I wish someone would make Clint Bartons life a living hell."

"What happened to Samantha?",asked the one of the rumor-girls.

Lisa showed the girls the photo that Lisa took in secret of Samantha and the girls saw at once what for injury Samantha had. Lisa just squeezed a few tears out of her eyes for more effect and told the girls that she'll go first. The two girls had their face full of pity and began to talk about how they would tell other people the news that they heard.

'I throw the hook, the stupid fish take the bait.',thought Lisa with a evil smirk and disappeared behind the door.

The two girls didn't seem to understand Lisa's devious plot and went with a good rumor out of the restroom. Lisa went after two minutes back to Peter's classroom and saw how Samantha was getting asked question for question without some room for her to answer until she backed up and went inside of Peter's classroom. Lisa sight and went inside and gave a menacing aura off to let the students know, that they needed to back off. When they stepped away from the classroom, Lisa gave a bright, innocent smile to the people and thanked them for going out of the way.

The students cried rivers and thought:'Lisa's scary~.'

When Lisa went inside, she saw that Peter was on time and said in played shock:"Oh no! My home went into the ice-age! When will hell be hot again?!"

"While you wait for hell to thauw, I'll go and wait for you in heaven.",said Peter with a wink.

Lisa looked at him as if he lost his mind and said in a deadpan voice:"Are you telling me to go to hell?"

"N-not what I meant. I wanted to say that heaven will stay open for you.",said Peter with a small stutter.

"Are you saying that heaven wouldn't be open without your consent?",asked Lisa in a demanding tone.

"N-no of course not! You're more of an angel than I ever will be.",said Peter after that.

Lisa smirked evilly, laught like a mad-man and said:"Kneel my minion. I will crown you to king of Bait."

"King of Bait?",asked Harry, Ned, Peter and Samantha at the same time.

Lisa turned to them and said:"Of course. He'll be the bait for all the people who want to hurt one of the vijf terrors. We'll just throw the King of Bait, that's you Peter, while we run away."

"Good idea.",said Samantha but Ned just looked down and said something about poor Peter.

Harry thought for a while longer and said:"I find the idea OK but our group name needs to change. But don't worry, I'm stepping out of the group right away. I don't want to get in a group full of pranksters."

"You're right. I'm getting out of the group too. You three are the whole reason why there is a double T.", said Ned after thinking about it.

Lisa, Peter and Samantha looked at Ned in confusion and asked:"Double T?"

" **T** errible **T** rio. Double T.",said Ned in a way of explaining.

"Oh~.",chorused the three together again.

?

After that debate, the group was made and the bell, signing schoolbeginn, rang. Lisa and Samantha ran to their classroom only for Peter to get bombed with questions about the injury that Samantha got. Peter smirked and told them how Samantha told him how Clint accidentally hurt her. He told the students, mainly boys, that he didn't know the details because Samantha's scared that Peter would hurt Clint or make his life a living hell.

Every girl aww-ed about the beginning of a romance story but when Peter said:"I promised Sam that I wouldn't hurt Clint even though I want to give him some kind of punishment for hurting her."

'I will personally help Peter with his quest to keep Samantha safe.'.thought all the boys and some girls.

Harry, Ned and Peter sweatdropped and thought:'Lisa is scary~ She knew of the reaction of this school.'

Meanwhile Lisa and Samantha arrived at their classroom and saw that they were a minute too late and thought:'Oh well, we already know German. Mister Dunderba- I mean Dunderhats isn't really good with German either.'

Lisa went inside first, closely followed by Samantha, only for them to get glared at by Mister Dunderhats and Lisa said:"If you glare too long, people will think you're one of those Goblins in Harry Potter."

"Lili! How dare you insult the Goblins?! Mister Dunderba- I mean Mister Dunderhats will look more like he ate something sour while trying to look at his nose and got stuck with that face.",corrected Samantha.

Lisa thought about it, shook her head in disagreement and said:"No. He looks more like he's suffering from his own torture and want to make his students experience his hell."

"That's actually not bad. I'm almost certain that happened.",said Samantha thoughtfully.

The students began to laugh from Lisa and Samantha's antics and even shot their own ideas to the two smirking girls. Mister Dunderhats became a red face and said through his teeth that everyone should sit down or they'll get two weeks detention. Samantha didn't want any detention these weeks and dragged Lisa to their seat while whispering to Lisa that she needed to shut up. Lisa looked at Samantha with mocked shock and asked her how she could use such a foul language.

Samantha looked at her with an unimpressed look and said:"I learned that language from you, you know."

"Good times, really good times. I taught you something that no one wanted to teach you _and_ became your friend. What could be bad about that?",asked Lisa with an innocent look.

Samantha glared at Lisa and told her how she didn't buy a single moment when Lisa acted innocent. Lisa pouted and muttered something about kill joy but Samantha didn't react on that and asked Lisa what kind of things she would like in their own imagined story. Lisa thought about it and told a lot of really humorous things but also things of romance. Samantha gigg- I mean laughed and said that Lisa had to watch out for jealous Peter. Lisa shrugged it off and told Samantha how she didn't plan on cheating on him.

"I know. But still... Pe-",said Samantha but Mister Dunderhats glared at her and cut her off with saying that they shouldn't talk in an important lesson.

Lisa looked at Mister Dunderhats and said:"Duh! That's why we're talking in this lesson. Sheesh! Old people really don't get the important and unimportant stuff."

Samantha laughed behind her hands but kept quiet while Mister Dunderhats said:"Miss Parker, please stop with your irritating giggling. And you, Miss Riches, this is a warning, do not test my patience while I am teaching my best subject, German."

Samantha looked at Mister Dunderhats and said:"But you pronounce the words wrong and some of them aren't even Germany German. Some of them are Swedish. Are you sure that you don't want to have another best subject?"

Mister Dunderhats had a tick mark on his forehead and said:"Miss Parker. With that behaviour, that I only thought Miss Riches could show someone, I also give you a warning to keep quiet and don't disturb my lesson or you will both go to the director."

Lisa and Samantha said sorry and stayed quiet for a minute but after that, they began to talk about their dreams again. They both talked and talked until Lisa wanted to drink something. When Lisa was finished with drinking, her bottle went back on the ground but... Lisa forgot to close the lid and a little bit of water fell on the ground. Samantha felt her shoes getting wet and looked at Lisa and told her the floor is wet. Lisa looked at the ground and saw her bottle a little more emty than first.

Lisa took the bottle from the floor and went to take a big gulp of the water on the same time Samantha whispered to her:"Mister Dunderhats has a really fitting nickname. If I'm right, he really would look like a man with a head full of bats. Mister Dunderbats, when will the bats search another emty cave?"

Lisa shot in the laugh and the water in her mouth was spewed out at the girl in front of her and apologized:"I'm so~ sorry. I didn't mean to, honest."

Samantha looked at the girl and said:"Think postive, Now, you don't need to take a shower anymore."

Again, Lisa had water in her mouth but she was just on time to clasp her hands in front of her mouth. Samantha went into a laugingflash and just couldn't stop laughing. Samantha felt so relieved when she could quieten her laughter down but when Lisa almost gave another student a shower, Samantha and Lisa laughed outloud. Mister Dunderhats looked at Lisa and Samantha with annoyance and told them to keep it down in class before he would throw them out of the class. But the warning didn't do a thing except make Lisa and Samantha laugh harder.

"Miss Riches. Could you please read from the next chapter?",asked Mister Dunderhats to Lisa.

Lisa looked at Samantha and asked:"Where are we? I don't get it at all"

"Don't ask me. I just got my laughing to stop.",answered Samantha with a small chuckle.

Mister Dunderhats glared at Lisa and asked Samantha:"Miss Parker, could you be so kind as to read the next chapter to us and not let us wait."

Samantha looked at Lisa but Lisa only said:"Don't look at me. I still don't get it."

Samantha began to laugh again but Mister Dunderhats didn't find it so funny and yelled:" ** _MISS_** **PARKER, STOP THE** ** _IRRITATING_** **GIGGLING AND** ** _GO_** **WITH MISS RICHES TO THE DIRECTOR!** "

Lisa looked at Mister Dunderhats and said:"I still don't get it. Why do we need to go out of the classroom?"

"I don't know Lili. I really don't know. Could be revenge from before.",said Samantha with fake sadness.

" **GET OUT OF THIS CLASSROOM OR YOU'LL GET TWO MONTHS OF DETENTION WITH ME!** ",yelled Mister Dunderhats.

Lisa wanted to say something but the door got opened and Peter ran inside while asking Lisa franticly:"Do you have some pencils? I forgot my bag. Please, tell me you have some."

Samantha got a tick mark on her forehead, gave an innocent smile and asked Peter:"Peter~? How could you have forgotten your pencils? Where are your books? Hell, where is your bag?"

"Uh~ Sis. Hi! I didn't see you there. How's your arm? Did Clint pay for what he did? I hope he did. Lizzy, do you have pencils or not?",asked Peter while deflecting the question.

" **DON'T CALL ME LIZZY, YOU BIG IDIOT!** ",yelled Lisa at Peter while throwing her pencil case at his head.


	7. Chapter 7

" **OW!** Oh, and Lizzy?",said Peter and Lisa gave him another hit on his head for the nickname and said after that:"Thank you for the pencils. I'll give it back to you after the lesson."

Samantha just sight and gave up to get an answer from Peter but Mister Dunderhats doesn't like being forgotten and yelled:" **OI! YOUR TEACHER IS IN FRONT OF THE CLASS! HAVE SOME MANNERS AND KNOCK FIRST BEFORE YOU BARGE IN MISTER!** ''

Peter looked with raised eyebrows at Mister Dunderhats and said:"How can you tell me about manners when _you're_ the one doing all the yelling and not even introduce yourself? Have some shame, old man!"

" **OUT!** ",yelled Mister Dunderhats and Peter went outside.

" **AND YOU TWO, MISS PARKER** ** _AND_** **MISS RICHES, ARE GOING TO THE PRINCIPAL. NOW, GET** ** _OUT_** **OF MY CLASS OR YOU'LL GET** ** _FOUR_** **MONTH DETENTION WITH** ** _ME_** **. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME** ** _NOW_** **?!** ",yelled Mister Dunderhats in anger.

Lisa looked at Samantha and then to Mister Dunderhats and said in horror:"That's like _eight_ years of listening to _bad_ opera! I can't survive _that_ kind of torture! I would rather _eat_ soap with water in prison or shop until my _feet_ are destroyed, ... No, I wouldn't. Shopping _could_ be worse... Anyway... I would rather go and _catch_ a bear and tiger at once then to listen to your _bad_ German and telling us how to do it. I would _rather_ go to hell and stay there with _my_ kin while waiting for hell to unfreeze."

Everyone looked at Lisa for her little speech and Samantha took it as their que to go to the principal before the class began to wake up from their shock. Samantha was happy that she knew how Lisa could speak or she would be one of their classmates now. Lisa and Samantha arrived at the door of the principal and knocked on the door, only for the secretary to tell them to wait for five minutes. Lisa couldn't wait that long on a chair and told the secretary how they really needed to instal a TV for the kids that wait for the principal.

Samantha dragged her back to the chair and whispered:"Sit down, keep quiet and _don't_ make our punishment worse."

"How can it get worse? As long as it isn't shopping and Mister Dunderbats teaching, nothing can be worse.",said Lisa without a doubt in her voice.

At that moment, the secretary told Lisa and Samantha that they could go and see the principal. Lisa went first inside with a look of indifference while Samantha went inside with a look full of worry, resignment and amusement. Inside of the principal office, Lisa just threw herself on one of the chairs while Samantha waited to get one offered. When the principal asked if they wanted to drink however, Samantha was the first to answer.

Samantha said loudly, bordering on screaming:"Coffee!''

Lisa looked at Samantha and said:"You're caffeine-addicted!"

Samantha looked at Lisa with a smirk and said:"Coffee tastes the best when someone else buys it or makes it. Don't judge me on that."

Lisa and Samantha totally forgot the principal and Lisa even went so far as to say:"You're right, nothing beats stupid people making or bringing our food and drinks. I wish there was some turkey here right now."

"*Fake-cough* I'm sorry for interupting but what can I do for you?",asked the principal after Lisa's comment.

Lisa and Samantha looked at the school principal and said together:"We've been send by Mister Dunderbats."

The principal looks confused until het understood who Lisa and Samantha meant and said:"Alright, you can choose between: **A** , spend as long as Mister Dunderhats wants in detention. B, go out and shop some stuff for me or **C** , you do both the detention and the shopping. Which do you choose?"

"Is there a plan **D** somewhere too? Because, _I_ don't like _these_ odds.",said Lisa with raised brows.

The principal gave a smile and answered:"No, there is no plan **D**. You can _only_ choose from _these_ three plans or you'll get **C** by default."

"Come on, Lili! How difficult is the choosing?! Just say B and we can be finished by the end of the day.",said Samantha while trying to get Lisa to see reason.

"B-but Sammy~! Detention is like a horror start but shopping will kill my feet! I don't know what I can do! But **C** is definatly out of the question because _that_ means that I'm getting torture _and_ killed feet by the end of the day.",whined Lisa while giving Samantha a look with fake sadness however, the principal didn't know that and began to wonder if it was really that bad.

Samantha sight and said:"Mister principal, _you_ said that we could have some drinks but we _still_ don't have them. _Where_ are they?!"

"You're going off topic Sammy.",said Lisa to Samantha.

Samantha looked with a look of borderline insanity and said:"I know~ but it's like the police. _First_ safety, _no_ service. What can I say? Coffee is holier than The Lord himself."

Lisa and the principal looked at Samantha like she's stupid but Samantha didn't say anything else but that she would take plan **B** with or without Lisa. Lisa looked at Samantha with fake-shock and asked her how she could do something like that. Samantha smirked and just said that it was easy to choose which torture was less painful and as short as possible. Lisa thought about it for a few minutes and began to nod after another minute.

Lisa answered:"I choose plan **B** as well. I mean, if Sammy can do one thing, is trying to stay out of trouble. I mean, I just kick someones ass with a highkick or a lowkick but Sammy-dear has her weapon of choice always with her as if it's part of her life."

"And which weapon would that be, Miss Riches?",asked the principal with curiosity.

Lisa sniggered and said:"Pepper-spray."

"Pepper-spray. Miss Parker, what do you want to achieve with pepper-spray?",asked the principal with a flat tone.

Samantha went cherry-red and said:"I can also do a middlekick. It's easy. Just think of soccer except that they don't try to kick someone between their legs."

The principal winced at that thought and went back to the topping beforehand, namely... shopping. Lisa got the shopping list while Samantha got the money for the ... Groceries? Lisa looked at it again and said a few thing outloud like: carrots, potatoes, poptarts, mushrooms and pork. Samantha said something about being used as a donkey or mule while the principal sits at his bureau and propably laugh at Lisa and Samanthas expense. Lisa muttered how she would kill the principal in the worst way possible but Samantha didn't say anything about it like she does any other time.

Samantha went with Lisa's idea of a killing plan for the principal but Samantha shot a few of her ideas to Lisa for her to decide if she wants to use it or not. Lisa looked at Samantha with shock when the first idea came from Samantha but also delighted that Lisa could see how Samantha began to lighten up in happiness again. Lisa began to say more ideas and Samantha came up ideas for Lisa's favourite weapon, the baseball bat, and Samantha's favourite weapon, a.k.a. Pepper-spray, for use of torture but before they went inside of the shopping centre, Samantha told Lisa that everything they talked about would be fiction.

"Aw~ I liked your unreasonable side. Go back, go back, go back!",whined Lisa in disappointment.

Samantha laughed and told Lisa:"OK, you'll take one half of the list, I'll take the other side. That way, we'll be finished faster."

Lisa agreed reluctanly and told Samantha how she doesn't want to do it for their principal and that she regret her decision. Samantha told Lisa how she could go back to school and stay with Mister Dunderhats for detention. Lisa and wanted to say something when the song: Let's go to the mall (Robin Sparkles [ watch?v=imjTIEmqtXY ]) began.

 ** _Let's go to the mall, everybody!_**

 ** _Come on Jessica, come on Tori,  
Let's go to the mall, you won't be sorry  
Put on your jelly bracelets  
And your cool graffiti coat  
At the mall, having fun is what it's all about_**

"No. Fucking. **WAY! DO YOU REALLY HAVE TO PLAY THAT STUPID MALL SONG FOR EVERYONE WITH A BAD MOOD?!** ",yelled Lisa in anger/surprise at the irony of hearing some song about the thing that she hates to do.

 ** _I haven't done my homework yet (That's OK!)  
And you know how my parents get (Whatever!)  
I don't care,'cause all my friends are gonna be there  
Let's go to the mall today_**

 ****Samantha began to laugh over Lisa's reaction and said:"That's karma if I didn't know any."

 ** _Everybody come and play  
Throw every last care away  
Lets go to the mall, today  
Lets go to the mall everybody!_**

 ****Lisa couln't help her anymore and began to laugh too but not for long, because Samantha said then:"I'll give Peter a reason to listen to this song now."

 ** _There's this boy I like  
Met him at the food court  
He's got hair like Gretzky  
And he does jumps on his skateboard  
I hope he asks me out  
Takes me to my favorite spot  
It'll be just him and me  
(But don't forget the robot)_**

 ****Lisa couldn't ignore Samantha's teasing and said in a deadly voice:"Don't you dare, bitch."

 ** _Dad says I'm too young to date (Lame!)  
But baby, I don't want to wait (Let's do it!)  
That's OK, I'm going to rock your body anyway  
I'm going to rock your body 'til Canada Day_**

 ****Samantha ignored Lisa and sang:"  
 ** _Everybody come and play  
Throw every last care away  
Let's go to the mall today_**"

 ****Lisa couln't help herself and sang the next phrases:"  
 ** _I went to the mall with a couple of friends  
I had a whole week's allowance to spend  
I want hoop earrings and a Benetton shirt  
We came here to shop and we came here to flirt  
I turned around and who should I see  
Prime Minister Brian Mulroney  
He said, "Young lady, I don't approve."  
So I had to get down and bust a crazy move  
Hit it Fred, come on  
Let's go to the mall_**"

 ****People crowded by Lisa and Samantha and three boys and two girls even begun to dance while Lisa and Samantha sang with everyone:"  
 ** _Let's go to the mall, everybody!  
Everybody come and play  
Throw every last care away  
Let's go to the mall today_**"

Then, only Lisa and Samantha sung the last phrase:"  
 ** _Everybody loves the mall!  
Everybody come and play (Yeah!)  
Throw every last care away (I love my hoop earrings!)  
Let's go to the mall today_**"

 ****Everyone was sad that Lisa and Samantha stopped and even threathened the shop-owner to never shop in his mall if he didn't ask the girls what they could sing in their beautiful voice. Lisa stood straighter with the praise while Samantha blushed and look down on the floor. The shop-owner went to Lisa and Samantha and asked which song they wanted to sing.

"We only dance and sing if you pay us. Right Sammy?",said Lisa while crossing her arms.


	8. Chapter 8

"L-Lili! We can't ask money! We aren't proffessionals!",whispered Samantha.

"We'll pay you! Just keep singing!",said the crowd and the shop-owner looked at that in shock.

Lisa and Samantha smiled, told them their song and began the song, It's a good time (Adam Young & Carly Rae Jepsen [ watch?v=xD427P7F40A ]) while dancing to it:"  
 ** _Hmm-mmm-mmm  
Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time_**"

Then, Samantha took the lead for the first time since Lisa and she became friends a few years back in middleschool and sang her solo full with happiness:"  
 ** _Woke up on the right side of the bed  
What's up with this Prince song inside my head?  
Hands up, if you're down to get down tonight  
Cause it's always a good time  
Slept in all my clothes, like I didn't care  
Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere  
I'm in if you're down to get down tonight  
Cause it's always a good time_**"

After the first phrase, Lisa and Samantha both nodded at each other and began to summersault, do the split, cartwheel and difficult tricks while the crowd, Lisa and Samantha sang:"  
 ** _Good morning and goodnight  
I wake up at twilight  
It's gonna be alright  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time_**"

With that, they had the refrain but Samantha and Lisa yelled:" ** _IT'S YOUR TURN NOW FOLKS! LET'S BREAK DOWN THIS ROOF!_** "

The crowd began to clap with Lisa and Samantha while they sang:" ** _  
_** ** _Woah-oh-oh-oh, woah-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time_**"

 _ ****_Then, Lisa took it to the next level and began to dance hip-hop when she sang her phrase:"  
 ** _Freaked out, dropped my phone in the pool again  
Checked out of my room, hit the ATM  
Let's hang out, if you're down to get down tonight  
Cause it's always a good time_**"

Lisa and Samantha couldn't stop their smile from spreading while singing and sang the next phrase:"  
 ** _Good morning and goodnight  
I wake up at twilight  
It's gonna be alright  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time_**"

With that, they had the refrain again but Samantha and Lisa yelled again:" ** _IT'S YOUR TURN AGAIN PEOPLE! YOU HAVE TO DO IT ONE MORE TIME!"_**

The crowd sung with much more happiness and eagerness:"  
 ** _Woah-oh-oh-oh, woah-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh, woah-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time_**"

The crowd became wild with the singing and dancing. Lisa and Samantha even saw some cameras taking their singing and dancing on record. Lisa and Samantha looked at each other and signed to each other, that they wanted to take it to the next level and do everything in perfect sync. The crowd saw how Lisa and Samantha began to dance the original dance of the song in perfect sync and began to question their words about not being proffessionals.

Lisa and Samantha began to sing the last phrase and refrain all at once and sang:"  
 ** _Doesn't matter when  
It's always a good time then  
Doesn't matter where  
It's always a good time there  
Doesn't matter when  
It's always a good time then_**

 _ ****_ _ **Woah-oh-oh-oh, woah-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh, woah-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time**_"

Everyone began to cheer them on when they were finished and the shop-owner got better know to the people. Everyone began to talk about the super duo but no one knew their real name and just wrote on YouTube 'Lili and Sammy awesome first appearance'. Lisa and Samantha didn't realise it however until they got the things for shopping, were back on school and saw police in front of the gate. Lisa looked curious while Samantha looked annoyed by the thought of police.

"C'mon Sammy! I want to see what the police wants here on our school!",said Lisa in excitement but when they saw how they tried to keep every student at bay, Lisa and Samantha got confused and went to one of the police officers who stood a little behind the other police officers and yell orders.

Samantha looked at the comanding police officer and said:"You could be nicer to the people who will have your back some day Mister or they wouldn't even try when you're so mean."

"Aw~ Sammy! Don't be mean. The police may hate you now but some day, you'll be able to have one of them as a friend.",said Lisa in a voice that she would use to a child.

The police officer looked at Lisa and Samantha and yelled in panic:" **WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! GO BACK! IT'S NOT SAFE HERE FOR YOU TWO.** "

Lisa and Samantha looked confused and just stood there until they heard Harry, Ned and Peter yelled their name and tried to breach the police barrier. Lisa and Samantha didn't think that the police were here for good intention anymore when they didn't even let family go and stayed where they were before and glared at the leading police officer in anger. The police didn't get why Lisa and Samantha glared at him and asked them why.

"Because you stupid police keep my family from getting to us. The boy with the glasses is my brother and Lisa's boyfriend, the boy you know as Harrold Osborn is like a brother to me and a trusted friend of my brothers and the boy with the yellow shirt, a little tinted skin and the 3/4 jeans is Ned, also someone I see as a brother and Peter's other trusted friend.",said Samantha while walking to the police and the police took a few steps away in fear.

Lisa smirked with a dark glint in her eyes and said:"Yeah! My boyfriend and his friends are also my family. If you really want to keep them from us, you really need to mess with someone else then me. Oh, and I would let go of our family now or Sammy here will try with all her might to find a way to murder a police officer and then bury them without any evidence... well, I'll help her of course."

The police officers let Harry, Ned and Peter through, only for Lisa and Samantha to get hugged by them as if they would disappear any second. Lisa and Samantha were now totally confused and wanted to know what was wrong with them all and why they acted like Lisa and Samantha were superstars. Everyone got quiet and stopped trying to advance to the two populair kids, named Lisa and Samantha.

'So innocent!',thought everyone while their jaws dropped the floor almost literly.

Harry, Ned and Peter began to chuckle and Harry said:"Let's just say that you became famous with the mall song and the song, Good Times. You see, while you sang and danced, some people made a video and uploaded it to YouTube, Instagram, Facebook, Twitter and LinkedIn... maybe some others we don't know."

"But we just did that because we needed to think about something else and not on our punishment. That wasn't even good! We didn't practise it or anything!",said Lisa and Samantha in shock.

They knew they were good but they didn't think _that_ good. Lisa and Samantha couldn't say anything and stood there like an idiot. Harry and Peter saw how Lisa and Samantha almost let the groceries fall and caught it, only for Ned to lead Lisa and Samantha inside of the school and to the principal office. Lisa and Samantha still didn't say anything from the shock and the boys got worried that they wouldn't be able to wake them up for some time but when they were inside of the principal office and the principal offered coffee, tea, lasagna and turkey with fries to the two girls, they were out of their shock and ran to their beloved items.

Lisa took the turkey with fries and tea while Samantha took the lasagna and coffee while yelling:" **DELICIOUS!** "

But their food wasn't gone or Peter yelled:"You. Two. Are. **STUPID! DO YOU KNOW THAT YOU TWO ARE ON THE INTERNET FOR FIVE MINUTES AND ALREADY HAVE A FANCLUB?!** "

"What are you talking about?",asked Lisa and Samantha on the same time with a dead-pan voice.

Harry, Ned, Peter and the principal looked at Lisa and Samantha in disbelieve and showed on the principals computer a video on YouTube where Lisa and Samantha danced together in the mall. Lisa took one more bite of her fries while Samantha stopped eating from shock. Lisa was the first to shrug it off but Samantha looked at Peter and mouthed how they were in _deep_ trouble when they got home. Lisa looked at Samantha with an ' _I don't give a fuck_ ' face and began to eat her fries again.

Samantha facepalmed and said:"Don't you get it Lili? That means that when you want to enjoy your fries in peace somewhere like McDonald's or just some snackbar, you'll be disturbed by fans and maybe, they would even try to steal you fries!"

Those words were the right one, because Lisa stopped eating and told Samantha in horror:"They wouldn't dare. Not my lovely fries! How can we stop the video from spreading? Hell, do we even know how many people made a video or saw it?! We need to do something Sammy. My fries are at stake here!"

Samantha chuckled and said that they would try everything they could to help Lisa in her mission of saving her fries. Lisa took her phone out of her jeans, clicked on WhatsApp and wrote to every Computer expert, that she needed help to contain the video from spreading on the internet. Everyone told Lisa that they were already bussy with doing exactly that but also told Lisa how they couldn't delete downloaded files on USB, Harddrive or protected files.

\- Damn, there goes my fries. I will never be able to eat my fries. They would be stolen and I'll never get to eat them. -,wrote Lisa in the WhatsApp group full of Computer experts.

\- Think about it in a positive way. -,wrote one of the few girls in the computer-club.

\- I don't see what's positive for me to get my fries stolen. -,wrote Lisa back.

\- Well... You could make a swimmingpool full of fries where you can sit in and eat it when you're rich. -,wrote a boy from the media-club.

\- Ladies and Gentleman, send my video everywhere. To Got Talent, X-Factor and any other programm/website that could help me get a pool filled with fries. -,wrote Lisa as fast as she could.

" **SAMMY! HOW** ** _DARE_** **YOU TRY AND TRICK ME INTO** ** _LOSING_** **THE MONEY FOR** ** _MY_** **POOL FILLED WITH FRIES?!** ",asked Lisa in a loud voice while grabbing Samantha by her collar.

Samantha looked at Lisa with shock and said:"Sorry Ma'am, I didn't think about that. I thought only about not being able to eat in peace."

"I don't care, we're going to one of the shows that help us get famous with our singing dancind. And you know what? The boys help!",said Lisa in a tone that said, it isn't negotiable.

"Which boys?",asked Peter in fear.

"You and the Predator of course. Maybe even Harry and Ned.",said Lisa as if it was obvious.

"No. Way. In. Hell.",said Harry, Ned and Peter in a dead-pan voice.

"And who do you mean by 'we'?",asked Samantha in dread.

"You and me, Sammy-dear. Who else?",said Lisa with a face of 'Duh!'.

"Maybe you and your imagination?",said Samantha questionly to Lisa.

Lisa's eyebrows went up and she said:"I may not know a lot but I _do_ know that nobody else hears my imagination except me."

'Everyone may say she's crazy but Lisa still knows what's real or not... sadly.',thought Samantha while surrendering to her fate.

"Hey! How does the Preda- I mean Clint know that he needs to sing and dance?",asked Peter with curiosity.

Harry, Ned and Samantha didn't want to hear anything anymore of the talk about their future with dancing and singing and went to the other side of the school building while also looking for Clint and warn him about the danger he's in. What Lisa and Peter didn't know however, was that Flash Thompson's on the way to bully some poor soul. Or maybe even souls?

"- and then, I'll threaten him with telling everyone about his favourite underwear.",said Lisa with enthousiasme.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? A couple who can't get enough of each other. What should I do?",said Flash while grabbing Lisa first and threw her in one of the lockers.

Before Lisa could comprehend what happened to her and fight out of the locker, Flash threw Peter also in the locker, laughed at them and told something stupid but still mocking. Lisa was still in shock of being thrown into a locker with her boyfriend and had a face of 'How could this happen to me?!'. Peter got over the shock already and tried to get out of the locker but couldn't. Lisa and Peter were trapped inside of the locker until one of the students or teachers opened it from the outside.

"Get back to your side, your heavy!",said Peter to Lisa.

" ** _I'M_** **HEAVY?! HOW** ** _DARE_** **YOU?! I'M** ** _NOTHING_** **COMPARED TO** ** _YOU_** **!** ",yelled Lisa to Peter and kicked him in his knee.

" **OW! DAMNIT BITCH, YOU ALMOST HIT ME** ** _BETWEEN_** **THE LEGS!** ",yelled Peter.

"Serves you right.",said Lisa and turned her head to the other side.

After that, it was silent for a minute before Peter said:"So~ What should we do now?"

"How about singing?",asked Lisa.

"I can't sing really good.",said Spider-man.

"Then sing a little bit and if it really is bad, I'll tell you that. Honest.",said Lisa in a moment of seriousness.

Peter glared at her and said:"I don't trust you to do that."

Lisa looked at Peter 'heart-broken' and began to 'cry' while saying:"I can't believe that you would think so low of me."

Peter got scared and did the only thing he could think of and sung the song: Bad Girls (MKTO [ watch?v=bitOmDboc18 ]):"  
 ** _Late night, she on fire  
Calling me from numbers I don't recognize  
Wonderin' if there's somebody else in the room  
She'd say that I'm crazy, now baby it's you  
Shows up, fill her cup  
I know what she wants is to get my love  
I wish we could be just like Johnny and June  
She'd cut out my heart and let me in the room_**" ** _  
_**  
Lisa sang then: Everytime we touch (Cascada [ watch?v=Lq0Kndbisnc ]):"  
 ** _I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me  
I still feel your touch in my dreams  
Forgive me my weakness but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive_**"

Peter got more courage and sang next:"  
 ** _And I know I, I should quit her  
And I'd do it if I could  
She a hot mess, but I confess  
Damn, she got me good_**"

Lisa answered it with:"  
 ** _'Cause every time we touch  
I get this feeling  
And every time we kiss  
I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast?  
I want this to last  
Need you by my side  
'Cause every time we touch  
I feel ecstatic  
And every time we kiss  
I reach for the sky  
Can't you hear my heart beat so?  
I can't let you go  
Want you in my life_**"

Peter went then with the next phrase of:"  
 ** _'Cause I love them bad girls doin' bad things  
Lookin' hot with an attitude  
Love them bad girls like a bad dream  
Shouldn't want them, but I do  
Singin'  
All the bad girls singin'  
Yeah, all the bad girls singin'  
And I can't help it, no  
Damn, it feels good when you're messin' with a bad girl_**"

Lisa sang the phrase:" ** _  
_** ** _I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me  
I still feel your touch in my dreams  
Forgive me my weakness but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive_**"

Peter brought Lisa closer to him and sang:"  
 ** _She got a body like a fast car, movie star  
I'd do anything to be your bodyguard  
She like gettin' naked and swimmin' in pools  
She make it look sexy to break all the rules  
Falling too fast, I might crash  
But once you go in bad you know you can't go back  
I just wanna watch every way that she moves  
She out on the edge like there's nothing to lose_**"

Lisa laid her arms on Peter's chest and sang softly:" ** _  
'Cause every time we touch  
I get this feeling  
And every time we kiss  
I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast?  
I want this to last  
Need you by my side  
'Cause every time we touch  
I feel ecstatic  
And every time we kiss  
I reach for the sky  
Can't you hear my heart beat so?  
I can't let you go  
Want you in my life_**"

Peter leaned over Lisa and also sang softly:"  
 ** _'Cause I love them bad girls doin' bad things  
Lookin' hot with an attitude  
Love them bad girls like a bad dream  
Shouldn't want them, but I do  
Singin'  
All the bad girls singin'  
Yeah, all the bad girls singin'  
And I can't help it, no  
Damn, it feels good when you're messin' with a bad girl_**"

Lisa sang her second last phrase while teasing Peter by giving a small peak beside his lips and sang:" ** _  
Your arms are my castle  
Your heart is my sky  
They wipe away tears that I cry  
The good and the bad times  
We've been through them all  
You make me rise when I fall_**"

Peter growled for a minute before he sang:"  
 ** _She bad  
She got my number  
So hot she hotter than Vegas in August; Donna Summer  
High class under the covers  
Wakin' up, we so sticky, we stuck to one another_**

 ** _She gets what she wants, she takes what she needs  
She all over me  
She kind to me but ain't a problem to me  
A little bit of hell, but she got me in heaven  
She my prom girl, I'm MKT-007_**"

Before Lisa let Peter get a kiss from her, she sang:" ** _  
'Cause every time we touch  
I get this feeling  
And every time we kiss  
I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast?  
I want this to last  
Need you by my side  
'Cause every time we touch  
I feel ecstatic  
And every time we kiss  
I reach for the sky  
Can't you hear my heart beat so?  
I can't let you go  
Want you in my life_**"

" ** _'Cause I love them bad girls doin' bad things  
Lookin' hot with an attitude  
Love them bad girls like a bad dream  
Shouldn't want them, but I do  
Singin'  
All the bad girls singin'  
Yeah, all the bad girls singin'  
And I can't help it, no  
Damn, it feels good when you're messin' with a bad girl_**

",Peter sang this last phrase now and ended his singing by kissing Lisa.


	9. Chapter 9

When they were kissing, they didn't listen to their surroundings and didn't hear the locker being opened by Samantha until she said:"Ew~ kissing!"

"Hey! I have you know that it feels really good to kiss. Even better with your to-",begun Peter but was cut off by Samantha's childish act like a kid does when he doesn't want to hear anything.

Lisa chuckled and said:"Don't worry Sammy, some day, you'll meet your soulmate too and your going to do all kinds of things together."

"Lisa!",screamed Samantha while she became bright red.

"What? I mean Peter and I go together to the park, to some ice-cream stand and sometimes, we even share our stories together.",said Lisa with a devilish smile.

Samantha glared at Lisa and thought:'Laugh bitch, _I'm_ gonna get you for that.'

Lisa felt a chill run over her back and _knew_ that Samantha planned something in retaliation. When Lisa looked at Samantha, she saw her looking far too innocent and muttered something about the fallen angel and their devilish plans. Samantha looked at Lisa and smirked evilly at her when Peter didn't look. Peter turned around and saw how Lisa looked almost scared of Samantha. Peter looked at Samantha and didn't see anything wrong and shove Lisa's look to finding Samantha's innocent face scary for the 'reincarnation of the devil'.

Lisa felt how Peter looked at her and said:"If you stare any longer, I'll personally kick your ass and maybe even between your legs. It's not appropiate for someone to stare. I really don't know where you learned such bad manners."

"Oh, those manners came from himself. Poor aunt May and uncle Ben tried to rectify it but it didn't do any good. Since then, he always has to be reminded of manners. I'm feeling for Peter's future wife",said Samantha in a teasing tone.

Lisa and Samantha laughed while Peter blushed and said:"Hey! I wasn't the one who went to uncle Ben and asked him to teach you to draw a kitten. Did you know that uncle Ben taught himself to draw a kitten in three days, only for you to do it in two? It was hilarious! Aunt May even found it cute how you had uncle Ben wrapped on your tiny fingers."

Lisa begun to laugh but Samantha blushed and said:"And what about you? You went to aunt May and asked her why there are boys and girls clothes and not clothes that both could wear. I still can't forget how you tried to change into my clothes when you should've seen the size difference. Hell, you got even stuck in my dress."

Lisa laught louder and fell on the ground but Samantha didn't stop and glared at Lisa and said:"And _you_ , Lili. You embarressed yourself by yelling to JB how he wasn't really nice to people like you and should try to do a flip when he jumps over the building. Now, you gave him an idea to make a movie about himself doing a backflip from a building that's about to explode. I really don't get how you could give, one of the worst sangers, the best idea of the world and make him richer."

"Hey! I told you, it was an accident. I just hoped that he would cry like a baby and stop making us normal people look stupid. Maybe, I even hoped a little bit that he would quit making songs. I couldn't foresee that he would ask to be in a movie where he could do the exact thing I said and make more money then before! It wasn't my fault, he took it the wrong way.",said Lisa in her defence but Peter and Samantha laughed at that and after a moment, even began to laugh.

"You aren't even normal and you told JB to stop showing off to us normal people to not make us look stupid.",said Peter while holding his stomach from the laughing.

Lisa glared at Peter and said:"Well, I wonder what your aunt and uncle will tell me about _your_ childhood. I mean, tomorrow _is_ the day that I'll be eating dinner with you and your family."

Peter paled and thought:'My personal hell is coming.'

Samantha's eyes sparkled with happiness and said:"Yes! You're going to sleep by us tomorrrow!"

"I can't wait to meet your uncle and aunt.",said Lisa sarcastically.

Samantha didn't pick the sarcasm up in her excitement but Peter did it loud and clear and really hoped that it wouldn't end badly. Lisa could only think about all the horrors Samantha would put her through until Samantha would be satesfied with her clothing and hairstyle. Samantha was in the meantime already thinking about the greatest prank that she would do and which clothes and hairstyle Lisa should wear while she met uncle Ben and aunt May.

'I'm doomed!',thought Lisa while crying in her mind when she thought about all the horrendous things Samantha would pull at her.

At that moment, the bell rung to signal the end of their break and went to their own classroom, only to see a letter that said:"Dear class of mine. I am currently in an emergengy meeting for the day and asked Mrs Lowren if you could join the second years for this hour. Mrs Lowren was nice enough to agree and show you how to dance and sing. Please behave and show the second years how good you all are. Your homeroom teacher, Mister Forest."

" **DANCING AND SINGING?!** ",yelled everyone who couldn't dance and sing or didn't wan't to (Lisa and Samantha).

" **YOU CAN'T YELL! YOU TWO** ** _CAN_** **DANCE** ** _AND_** **SING!** ",yelled the whole class to Lisa and Samantha.

" **THAT DOESN'T MEAN, WE WANT TO!** ",yelled Lisa and Samantha together.

"What is going on here?",asked a stern woman voice. The first years looked behind them and saw Mrs Lowren standing there with her hands on her hips.

"Nothing, Ma'am. We were only thinking about which song it will be.",said Samantha and Lisa for their classmates while walking to the music room.

Mrs Lowren's eyes sparkled with happiness and said when they arrived by the second years:"We're doing the song: Cold water (Major Lazor ft. Justin Bieber)."

Lisa and Samantha's eyes went wide with horror and thought:'Not one of his songs!'

While more than half of the class cheered when they heard what they were going to sing and Mrs Lowren instructed:"OK everyone. I need one half singing and dancing Major Lazor while the others sing and dance Justin Bieber and maybe three who will echo."

" **I WANT TO SING AND DANCE LIKE JUSTIN BIEBER!** ",yelled almost every girl while the boys wanted to dance Major Lazor.

"We would like to be the echo.",said Gwen, Liz, Mary-Jane however, Lisa didn't know that and didn't notice how Harry, Ned, Peter and Samantha looked with worry at her.

"Alright boys and girls. I think it would be best if the girls did the parts of Justin Bieber while the boys do Major Lazor.",said Mrs Lowren.

"Mrs Lowren, I know that we are girls and all. However, we would like to sing and dance with the boys.",said Lisa in a well-mannered tone.

Mrs Lowren looked at Lisa and said:"I'm glad to hear that you would like to help the boys out with your singing, I really think that you and Samantha, two teens who are already famous for their singing and dancing, should make the boys a more difficult challenge."

'Damn.',thought Lisa while Samantha said silently:"Shit! There goes Lisa's escape plan."

"Alright everyone! The side of Justin Bieber starts~... now! ([ watch?v=jRD4ZxkERU4 ])",said Mrs Lowren.

Lisa, Samantha and the rest of the girls, except Gwen, Liz and Mary-Jane, sang:"  
 ** _Everybody gets high sometimes, you know  
What else can we do when we're feeling low?  
So take a deep breath and let it go  
You shouldn't be drowning on your own_**

And if you feel you're sinking,  
I will jump right over into cold, cold water for you  
And although time may take us into different places  
I will still be patient with you  
And I hope you know

I won't let go  
I'll be your lifeline tonight  
I won't let go  
I'll be your lifeline tonight

 _ ****_ _ **Cause we all get lost sometimes, you know?  
It's how we learn and how we grow  
And I wanna lay with you 'til I'm old  
You shouldn't be fighting on your own**_

 _ **And if you feel you're sinking,  
I will jump right over into cold, cold water for you  
And although time may take us into different places  
I will still be patient with you  
And I hope you know**_"

Now came the verse where Gwen, Liz and Mary-Jane had to sing the echo's (Different style of writing):''  
 ** _I won't let go_** ** _(I won't let go, no, no, no, no, no, no)  
_** ** _I'll be your lifeline tonight  
I won't let go  
I'll be your lifeline tonight_**"

Finally, it was the boys turn to sing and dance the next phrase:"  
 _Come on, come on  
Save me from my rocking boat  
I just want to stay afloat  
I'm all alone  
And I hope, I hope  
Someone's gonna take me home  
Somewhere I can rest my soul  
I need to know_"

The second last phrase was something everyone sang and danced with:"  
 ** _You won't let go_** ** _(I won't let go, no, no, no, no, no, no)  
_** ** _I'll be your lifeline tonight  
_** _You won't let go  
I'll be your lifeline tonight_"

Then, there were only two lines that the girls, except Gwen, Liz and Mary-Jane, had to sing until the song was finished:"  
 ** _I won't let go  
I won't let go_**"

"Bravo class! You sang really good. Should we sing another song?",asked Mrs Lowren.

"Alright, but Clint, Harry, Lisa, Ned, Peter and Samantha will do everything while we watch the awesome show.",said Flash while he thought:'Finally a way for those geeks to suffer and see how much they are out of the ladies reach.'

"OK. I'll choose... Airplanes from B.o.B. ft. Hayley Williams [ watch?v=4EVqR6BCZYA ]. I'll sing B.o.B. while Samantha sings Hayley Williams. The boys will do the dancing or could even sing with us but they need to say that right now.",said Lisa to Mrs Lowren and the students.

"We're good.",said the boys at ones.

Samantha nodded to Mrs Lowren to sign that they were ready to begin and sang on the right moment:"  
 ** _Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky are like shooting stars?  
I could really use a wish right now  
Wish right now  
Wish right now  
Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars?  
I could really use a wish right now  
Wish right now  
Wish right now_**"

Lisa sang the phrase of B.o.B. and sang:"  
 _Yeah, I could use a dream or a genie or a wish  
To go back to a place much simpler than this  
'Cause after all the partyin' and smashin' and crashin'  
And all the glitz and the glam and the fashion  
And all the pandemonium and all the madness  
There comes a time where you fade to the blackness  
And when you starin' at that phone in your lap  
And you're hopin' but them people never call you back  
But that's just how the story unfolds  
You get another hand soon after you fold  
And when your plans unravel in the sand  
What would you wish for if you had one chance?  
So airplane, airplane, sorry I'm late  
I'm on my way so don't close that gate  
If I don't make that then I'll switch my flight  
And I'll be right back at it by the end of the night_"

The boys were on fire and the girls just danced along while Samantha sang and Lisa echoed:"  
 ** _Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky are like shooting stars? _**_(Shooting stars)  
_ _ **I could really use a wish right now**_ _(Wish right now)  
_ _ **Wish right now**_ _(Wish right now)  
_ _ **Wish right now**_ _(Wish right now)  
_ _ **Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars?**_ _(Shooting stars)  
_ _ **I could really use a wish right now**_ _(Wish right now)  
_ _ **Wish right now**_ _(Wish right now)  
_ _ **Wish right now**_ _(Wish right now)_ "

It's Lisa's turn again and she sang:"  
 _Yeah, yeah, somebody take me back to the days  
Before this was a job, before I got paid  
Before it ever mattered what I had in my bank  
Yeah, back when I was tryin' to get a tip at Subway  
And back when I was rappin' for the hell of it  
But nowadays we rappin' to stay relevant  
I'm guessin' that if we can make some wishes outta' airplanes  
Then maybe yo maybe I'll go back to the days  
Before the politics that we call the rap game  
And back when ain't nobody listen to my mixtape  
And back before I tried to cover up my slang  
But this is for Decatur. What's up, Bobby Ray?  
So can I get a wish  
To end the politics  
And get back to the music  
That started this shit?  
So here I stand and then again I say  
I'm hopin' we can make some wishes outta' airplanes_"

Samantha sang now again while Lisa just had to echo:"  
 ** _Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky are like shooting stars? _**_(Shooting stars)  
_ _ **I could really use a wish right now**_ _(Wish right now)  
_ _ **Wish right now**_ _(Wish right now)  
_ _ **Wish right now**_ _(Wish right now)  
_ _ **Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars? **__(Shooting stars)  
_ _ **I could really use a wish right now**_ _(Wish right now)  
_ _ **Wish right now**_ _(Wish right now)_ _  
_ _ **Wish right now**_ _(Wish right now)_ "

Now, the roles were switched and Lisa sang while Samantha echoed:"  
 _I could really use a wish right now_ _ **(oh, oh-oh oh)  
**_ _I-I-I could really use a wish right now  
Like, like, like shootin' stars __**(oh, oh... oh)**_ _  
_ _I-I-I-I could really use a wish right now  
A wish, a wish right now __**(A wish right now)**_ "

"Thank you for your loud cheering but that's nothing at all. You can follow us nowhere, because I'm not on any social media, however, Samantha is but Peter and I watch over her shoulders and look who she writes to so it would be easier to just share some videos of us and write a comment below it.",said Lisa while thinking about her pool filled with fries.

Everyone sweatdropped and thought:'There she goes again.'

"Hey Lizzy! If you watch my social media with Pete, you _do_ know that people will watch more closely what they write.",said Samantha.

Lisa hit Samantha over the head and said:"I _know_ when someone tries to hide something from me. _I'm_ the devil incarnation. No one will be able to surprise me."

''Horror, horror, horror girl!",said Ned with a scared look.

Peter looked at Ned and said:"Watch out. Lisa _knows_ when you talk about her."

Harry looked at Peter and asked:"How do you know that Ned talks about Lisa and not about some other girl?"

"Easy, Lisa is one of the girls I would find a horror to listen to.",answered Peter with a shrug.

Harry and Ned chuckled and said:"Lisa is next to you."

Peter got pale and squeaked:"Sorry!"

Samantha chuckled while Lisa yelled:" **I'M NOT SOME MONSTER WHERE YOU HAVE TO BE SCARED OF! I'M CRAWLED OUT OF HELL AND** ** _NOW_** **, I'M GONNA MAKE YOUR LIFE A LIVING HELL!** "

Peter went on his knees and said:"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to offend you with my words. Please take this poor soul's apology and give me attone for my bad deeds!"

Lisa thought about it and said:"Alright. I want to get some chocolate tomorrow before I go to your aunt and uncle. Then, I want to see horror movies tomorrow with Samantha and maybe even with you. Then, I'll go and sleep in Samantha's room and I don't want to see you in the room until at least 9 o'clock."

"Fine. I'll do that. But only if you promise to behave when you meet Aunt May and Uncle Ben.",said Peter with a pout.

"Deal.",said Lisa without thinking.


	10. Chapter 10

"Lisa! Why don't you want to sleep by Pete? He _is_ your boyfriend.",said Samantha with a devilish smirk.

Lisa glared at Samantha and said:"I may love him, however, I won't sleep by him when he has a sister who is far more fun to be around."

Peter chuckled and said:"I don't really think you would like to sleep with Sam anymore, when she wakes up at three o'clock."

"It can't be _that_ bad.",said Lisa in denial.

Peter shrugged and said in a teasing singing-tone:"It's your funeral~!"

Samantha didn't say anything in her defence and Lisa really got curious why. Lisa didn't ask and just shrugged it off. At that moment, they heard how Mrs Lowren told everyone that they are free to go home. Lisa was happy for that, however, the dread went up ten times when Samantha told her how they needed to find something for her to wear tomorrow. Lisa's eyes went wide with horror and could only think about all the things that Samantha would get her to wear.

"OK. Come to my house then. Peter, you need to pick her up again today and Sammy, you need to tell your guardians that you'll be staying longer today too. Don't tell them why exactly. Just tell them you're hanging out.",ordered Lisa.

Peter and Samantha saluted, went in a military stand and yelled:" **MA'AM, YES, MA'AM!** "

Peter kissed Lisa on her cheeks and ran off, while Samantha called home and told uncle Ben and aunt May that she would stay longer by Lisa today too and that Samantha already told Peter to pick her up later. Aunt May and uncle Ben were OK with her being by Lisa longer, because they needed to shop some things for tomorrow too. Samantha told Lisa how her guardians didn't mind her staying longer and asked where they needed to shop for her.

"Nowhere?",said/asked Lisa uncertain.

Samantha glared and said:"You're going to meet _your_ future... aunt and uncle -in-law. Isn't that reason enough to surrender to the torture called shopping and just do it fast? Oh, and your mother told me that you could spend 50 dollars for everything you need."

Samantha thought about something else that she asked Ms Riches, however, Lisa broke her thought off when she asked:"When have you spoken to her?"

"Just now. I got her number for emergengy or when I wanted to know something. It comes in handy when something like this needs to be done and I knew that you would try to use the excuse that your mother didn't know that you would go shopping and that you couldn't buy anything then.",said Samantha with a small shrug.

Lisa gaped and asked in shock:"How did you know that I would use that excuse?"

"Easy, I know you longer then yesterday.",said Samantha with a chuckle.

Lisa just pouted and told Samantha how they would go to her mother's shop, only for Samantha to ask confused:"Your mother owns a shop? Since when?"

"Yes, she owns a shop. My mother owned this shop since... wait a moment... I forgot.",said Lisa with a defeated look.

Samantha laughed and took Lisa's hand and began to drag her to the shopping district, only for people to cheer and yell their nicknames. Lisa and Samantha looked confused but when people, mostly boys took their photo, Samantha got a cool idea. But Samantha didn't know that Lisa had the same idea and began to smirk too. Lisa and Samantha walked for ten more minutes until some boys asked about her number.

Samantha chuckled and sang the song, Lisa (Roger McGuinn and band [Sadly, I have not been able to find a link by this song] while dancing to it.):"  
 ** _Lisa oh Lisa all the boys are talking about you  
Lisa oh Lisa on the telephone  
Lisa oh Lisa all the boys are talking about you  
Lisa oh Lisa on the telephone_**"

Lisa's eyebrows twitched at that and glared at Samantha but then began to smile and sang the song, Samantha (Dave ft. J Hus [ watch?v=6kqmjfkb7WA ]) while dancing to it:"  
 _I changed my number couple times cuh' man kept callin' me for things  
And man are hatin' but they wavin' when they saw me on their strip, I know  
I know they see me on the camera  
Might just link Samantha  
Mix the gentleman with gangster_"

'' ** _Now she got the eyes of blue  
And she got the hair that's blonde  
She got a happy way with you  
That's why all the boys are fond of_**'',sang Samantha next while glaring at Lisa's choice of song.

'' _Quickly stop off at the off licence  
Bossman, let me get a 22 drink  
Gyaldem ah' watch my ting  
How about a crook and a princess combining  
And I'd be giving her the good pipe  
And man walked in  
Yo it's not what it looks like  
Give man high-five  
Kiss her goodnight  
I'm in your eye sight  
But I'm not your type  
I'm more like low-life  
Keep quiet I'm preaching  
Put a sock in it  
Put a sock on the fire alarm  
Fingers looking like a firearm  
When I'm spitting this fire  
Plus I came with the fire, umm  
What's that ting with the silencer  
Man come through and silence them  
I was never the cool kid  
More like strange and awkward  
Biscuit for your forehead  
Tore my forearms exhausted  
I've been thrown in my fortress  
Spent four months in the forefront  
We party for a fortnight  
But I was too weak by the fourth night_'',sang Lisa as soon as Samantha stopped singing and waited for Lisa's comeback.

Samantha couldn't help herself anymore and chuckled and began:''  
 ** _Lisa oh Lisa all the boys are talking about you  
Lisa oh Lisa on the telephone  
Lisa oh Lisa all the boys are talking about you  
Lisa oh Lisa on the telephone_**''

Lisa shaked her head and began to laugh too and sang next:''  
 _I changed my number couple times'  
Cause man kept calling me for things  
And man are hating  
But they're waving  
When they saw me on their strip (i know)  
I know they see me on the camera  
Might just link Samantha  
Mix the gentlemen with gansta  
I changed my number couple times  
'Cause man kept calling me for things  
And man are hating  
But they're waving  
When they saw me on their strip  
I know  
I know they see me on the camera  
Might just link Samantha  
Mix the gentlemen with gansta_''

Samantha had that glint of her eyes again that spoke of trouble when she sang:''  
 ** _Well she got a book full of names  
And the numbers of some important people  
She has fun playing her games  
But sometimes she have to work a little_**''

'' _We are not g's  
I am not from your ends  
I don't give a fuck what you've done  
2 young g's, arms out, nobody move  
You can get stuck in the mud  
We send your man to the shop  
What do you mean  
He ain't never made it rain  
Your man is a fraud  
Your boyfriend is living a lie  
You're kind of like Rachel Zane  
I'm gentle when it comes to girldem  
But I'm a gangsta with some Voddy and Voss  
My girl don't want to stop for a chat  
Then I'm onto her friends like Joey and Ross  
Babe, what do you mean you can't talk for a sec  
It's calm, you don't even know what you've lost  
Stone Island from my head to my feet  
When I step on the street, I don't know what it cost  
But, I know it's expensive  
She told me she love me  
But really, I don't even know if she meant it  
And if fed pull this whip  
That's numerous offences  
Why you gassed off a rag?  
I put three on my dentist  
(I put three on my dentist)_'',sang Lisa while adjusting the dance moves a little bit to Samantha.

'' ** _Lisa oh Lisa all the boys are talking about you  
Lisa oh Lisa on the telephone  
Lisa oh Lisa all the boys are talking about you  
Lisa oh Lisa on the telephone_**'',sang Samantha while mocking Lisa with her dancing.

'' _Close your eyes, it might be blinding  
And they wonder why I'm smiling  
Until I hear a siren  
We pulled off in perfect timing  
Close your eyes, it might be blinding  
And they wonder why I'm smiling  
Until I hear a siren  
We pulled off in perfect timing_'',sang Lisa when she felt the end of the song.

" ** _Lisa oh Lisa all the boys are talking about you  
Lisa oh Lisa on the telephone  
On the telephone  
On the telephone_**",sang Samantha to Lisa while moving to stand aside when Lisa had her turn.

Lisa had a big smile on her face when she sang the last verse of the song:''  
 _I changed my number couple times  
'Cause man kept calling me for things  
And man are hating  
But they're waving  
When they saw me on their strip (I know)  
I know they see me on the camera  
Might just link Samantha  
Mix the gentlemen with gansta  
I changed my number couple times  
'Cause man kept calling me for things  
And man are hating  
But they're waving  
When they saw me on their strip  
I know, I know they see me on the camera  
Might just link Samantha  
Mix the gentlemen with gansta_''

The crowd cheered them on and asked if they wanted to do another song but Samantha told them how they didn't have enough time and dragged Lisa with her to one of the shops without looking. When Samantha heard Lisa's horror filled voice muttering something about her personal pink hell Samantha didn't know what Lisa talked about but when she looked up and saw how they stepped in a shop full of pink stuff, pink room and pink decoration. Hell, even the woman behind the couter had clothes in pink on and even coloured her hair pink. Samantha now understood what Lisa meant with her 'personal hell'. Samantha couldn't help ik and laughed. It was too funny not to laugh.

"What's so funny, Bitch? Do you see this?! You almost can't see the difference between the stuff you can buy and the decoration with al this pink!",screamed Lisa loudly.

The workers in the shop gasped in horror and one of the guys asked slowly while glaring at Lisa:"How _dare_ you talk about this _beautiful_ colour as if it was _blue_?! Pink tops blue by a _mile_ , girl."

Now, it was time for Lisa to look in utter horror and said:"Blue is _one_ of the most _needed_ colour. You need it for the air, the water and for blueberry-ice!"

"What has ice blueberry-ice to do with it?",asked Samantha in her confusion.

Lisa thought about it and couldn't answer it and said in frustration:"I don't know! It's just the thing I could think about and said it before I thought about it."

'Of course, you did.',thought Samantha while banging, in her mind, her head on the wall.

"Let's go to your mother's shop. I bet, that she has _better_ things than... _this._ And~ I'm _really_ getting irritated by all those people waiting for us to get out of this... _shop_.",said Samantha while taking Lisa's hand again and take her out of the shop.

They ran all the way to Lisa's mothers shop and were just in time to help her in the shop with the many customers. Lisa wasn't really excited to help her mother with clothes, but it didn't matter, because she still did it for her mother. Lisa just was telling Samantha how her mother didn't have any pink clothes near her, when Samantha signaled to her how she shouldn't say that, when there are people, who are buying pink clothes, could hear her.


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: HEY EVERYBODY! I wanted to say, that Lisa and Samantha (one Fanfiction- writer) and I wrote this story together and that they didn't copy/stolen this story. I also want to thank the people who really thought that this story got copied/stolen and warned me about it. THANK YOU~!**_

 _ **Anyway~ back to the story!:**_

"I don't think the people mind my oppinion about pink clothes.",whispered Lisa to Samantha.

"Who doesn't mind what?",asked Ms Riches.

Lisa and Samantha's eyes widened and said together:"Nothing!"

Miss Riches narrowed her eyes but not a second later, she widened her eyes again and said cheerfully before she skipped away to another section of clothes that needed work:"Okay!"

"Your mom's too cheerfull when working all day, while also caring for her children alone.",whispered Samantha to Lisa.

Lisa nodded and whispered back:"I know. And I bet she loves to see me in pink. She is like a hyper child on sugar sometimes."

On that moment came Ms Riches and said hyperly:"Well, this is really a busy day. I'm really happy to have found two helping hands or I would've needed to call some reinforcements."

After that, they both went to look at clothes for tomorrow. Samantha went to one side of the store while Lisa went the other side and looked for clothes that Lisa should really wear. Lisa didn't really care and just took some shirts for her that looked promising. Samantha, however, wanted to show her guardians how good Lisa was and that she's a good choice for Peter as his future wife. Samantha took almost every good looking shirt from the clothe hangers, carried it to Lisa and ordered her to change into one of these shirts and pants, show it to her and, if it's the right one, buy it.

Lisa took the clothes and first changed into the things Samantha laid on the top, but they weren't perfect and were hung back right away. Then, Lisa saw some black clothes with horror things like werewolfs, vampires and other creatures that are used in horror films. Lisa loved it at once and showed it to Samantha, but Samantha told her how that would scare her poor guardians until they got a heart attack.

But those words were wrong to say, because the next thing the shop knows, Lisa and Samantha sang the song: Don't stop the devil (Dead Posey [ watch?v=bUqJiDbSgnQ ]:"  
 ** _Hey you  
Baby blues  
Show me whatcha gonna do_**''

The workers and customers in LiRoJa looked at the singing girls until suddenly, Clint came walking inside and sang the next phrase:"  
 _Mad Jack  
Dressed in black  
Gonna give Mama a heart attack_''

Lisa and Samantha's eyes went wide from surprise, but they didn't want to feel useless and sang:"  
 ** _Soul buyer  
Spittin' fire  
Only your touch gonna get me wild  
Say I'm not a sinner  
But you make me a liar_**"

'' _I like the games we play  
When you're inside my veins  
No a little good  
Don't stop the Devil_'',sang Clint while looking at Samantha.

Samantha blushed but Lisa hit her on the head and both sang:"  
 ** _If I go up in flames  
Then just put me away  
Cause a little good  
Don't stop the Devil_**"

Clint glared at Lisa for hitting Samantha and sang:"  
 _Hellbent  
Left again  
Ain't comin' back til' god knows when_"

Lisa smirked while Samantha sighed and sang:"  
 ** _Oh yeah  
I'll be damned  
Gonna make a deal with the back door man_**"

On that moment when Clint sang, came Harry too and both sang together:"  
 _Soul buyer  
Spittin' fire  
Only your touch gonna get me wild  
Never was a sinner  
Til' you set me on fire_"

'' ** _I like the games we play  
When you're inside my veins  
No a little good  
Don't stop the Devil_**'',sang Lisa and Samantha while making difficult dance passes.

Clint almost drooled at the sight while Harry dropped his jaw and made a note for later to tell Peter how Lisa and Samantha knew how to seduce men with dancing but sang after almost missing their queue:"  
 _If I go up in flames  
Then just put me away  
Cause a little good  
Don't stop the Devil_"

Samantha and Lisa couldn't help it and smiled in a devious smile at the two boys and sang:"  
 ** _Soul buyer  
Spittin' fire  
Only your touch gonna get me wild  
Say I'm not a sinner  
But you make me a liar_**"

Clint licked his lips when they got dry and Harry dropped his jaw again when he saw how... _evil_ Samantha could look and sang while glaring at Lisa:"  
 _I like the games we play  
When you're inside my veins  
No a little good  
Don't stop the Devil_"

It looked like the girls couldn't take it easy and sang with everything they got:"  
 ** _If I go up in flames  
Then just put me away  
'Cause a little good  
Don't stop the Devil_**"

Everyone in the shop clapped and cheered them on and asked if they could do another song. What they didn't see was how Miss Kate Riches filmed everything. The sweet, hyper, funny,nice woman had a mischievous smile and thought about all the fans her daughter's new friends would get. It didn't take long, because Amber, Anja, Ned and Sarah went inside of the shop, only for them to see Clint, Harry, Lisa and Samantha surrounded by a lot of people.

"Come join us!",said Lisa with a mean glint in her eyes.

Ned looked nervous and said:"I can't sing, nor can I dance. I'm better with planning stuff."

"Then, you'll be our Manager!",said Samantha happily.

Ned's eyes brightened up for not being forgotten and said so fast thats it sounded as one word:"ThankyouThankyouThankyou!''

"No prob Manager.",said Lisa and Samantha together.

Ms Riches on the other hand wasn't happy that she couldn't do anything and asked with frown:"What about me? What can I do? Am I supposed to sit still and watch?"

Lisa thought about what her mother could do when Samantha said:"You could do the clothes. I mean, you _have_ a really exquisite taste when it comes to fashion."

"And who does the make-up?",asked Sarah curiously.

Amber raised her eyebrows and said:"I'll do it. You guys can do another monkey dance."

Lisa and Samantha gaped at Ambers words and said:"We aren't monkeys." ** _  
_**  
"Why not? You flip, climb and dance. So yeah, you two are monkeys. The boys are just like baby Ducklings. They'll just copy the leader.",said Amber as if it was obvious.

" **WE AREN'T SOME DUCKLINGS AND WE DEFINITLY DON'T FOLLOW ANYONE!** ",yelled the boys at Amber, but went silent when Amber glared at them.

Lisa and Samantha laughed in the corner and said between giggles:"Ammy said *giggle* duckling!"

Amber glared at Lisa and Samantha and said:"Shut up and sit down, I'm going to do the effects now."

Lisa and Samantha ducked their head and muttered:"Yes ma'am..."

Amber shook her head and went to work on them with her magical fingers. Lisa got a little worried when she saw the pink make-up, but didn't do anything in fear of Amber's revenge. Samantha, however dreaded the whole make-up thing and just wished it was over. Amber saw that Samantha didn't really like make-up and told her how she wouldn't do anything else, except some lipstick. Lisa on the other hand, had something to fear, because she always forgot Amber's favourite band, until she herself became a fan. Lisa got a little scared when she saw Amber and just wished that she could disappear without being seen.

"Close your eyes, Liz. I'm gonna change your style.",said Amber with a evil smirk.

Lisa did as she was told and just hoped:'Please, don't do pink, please, I beg you demon-king, don't torture this evil devil.'

Amber chuckled evily that even Samantha hid in a corner and muttered:"Dear Lili, I'm sorry that I couldn't save you but Ammy was just _too_ scary! I hope you'll survive and forgive me for my sin. Dear Lord, please don't let Lili kill me."

Amber got irritated by Samantha and began to tie her to a chair with a gag over her mouth and muttered to herself:"Finally, I'm finished with Sam."

Lisa felt uneasy when she didn't hear Samantha anymore and asked herself:'What happened to Sammy? Why went she so quiet suddenly?'

Amber just finished with Lisa's make-up and said:"OK Liz, I'm finished. You can open your eyes now."

Lisa opened her eyes and saw Samantha gagged and bound in front of her. Amber shoved a mirror in Lisa's hand and told her to see herself. Lisa looked in the mirror and saw one of her nightmarish dreams coming true. Lisa's lips were pink and she had a little pinkish blush that would've been beautiful except, that Lisa _hated_ pink with a passion. Lisa almost smeared it off of her face, but when Amber told Lisa that she could also use hot pink that would glow in the dark, Lisa stopped trying. Amber also said that the make-up would stay on Lisa's face for a week if she had chosen to use hot pink again.

Lisa's eyes widened in horror and said fast:"I'm good. This is definitly good."

"Good.",said Amber as an answer.

Lisa shook with fear and really wished that Amber wouldn't threaten her with pink. But Lisa didn't say anything to Anber until she was away from all of the make-up. Amber didn't really got the feeling that she was stared at nor did she feel the need to kill one of her friends in anger. Amber was _just_ calm in all this storm. Samantha however, wasn't really _that_ bad when she knew that Amber didn't try to kill them and went to talk to her again. And on that moment came Ms Riches.

Ms Riches had a wagon full of clothes and style and said menacingly:"I have the best clothes here on the wagon. Wear them with a smile or else..."

Lisa felt dread greep over her again and just _hoped_ that her mother didn't use anything she hated. But Lisa's luck is probably on vacation, because all the girl clothes were in _pink_! Lisa's eyes widened in fear and she really wished right now that she could disappear without a trace. But, like every bad thing in your life, it won't go away until you suffered at least once. Samantha didn't really have a trouble with it and did as Ms Riches told her to.

"M-mom? Could I get it in another colour, please?",asked Lisa carefully.

Ms Riches looked at Lisa with horror-filled eyes and asked:"Do you try to ruin the fashion pattern? Can't you see that even the boys have to wear the same colour?"

"I-I know mom but they wear blue a-and I wear p-p-p-p- **PINK**!",said Lisa as if it explained a lot.

Samantha chuckled and said:"Don't be a mean Baby Born and try on the clothes your mother gave us."

"B-b-but _Sammy_ ~! It's _pink_!",said Lisa again as if she could let everyone see reason.

"I know Lili, I know.",said Samantha while patting Lisa on her shoulder in sympathy.

Lisa felt the disbelieve rolling from Samantha and glared at the pink clothes while whispering:"Some day, I'll show everyone that pink is an evil sonuvabitch. We need to kill all pink or the world will die from pink-desease."

Harry and Ned just shook their heads and thought:'It's gonna be a _long_ ~ day.'

Lisa changed into the pink clothes and went to the crowd and said loudly:"Hello everybody! We're BVE and we're going to dance and sing. It's gonna be a dance/ singbattle against the boys. So~ who wants to see that?"

" **WE!** ",yelled the growd.


	12. Chapter 12

Samantha chuckled and said loudly:"OK. We're going to sing and dance: Circus (Britney Spears [ watch?v=epdZBPCxr3w ])"

"And we'll sing and dance: What makes you beautiful (One Direction [ watch?v=4WD01RMtloI ]",said Peter when he came through the door.

" **PETER?!** ",yelled everyone from Midtown High.

Peter looked shocked at the yelling and asked:"Yeah?"

"What are you doing here?",asked Lisa and Samantha.

Peter chuckled nervously and said:''I've been told that BVE did a dance battle and wanted to be sure that that boy called Bruce and Clint Barton don't do something idiotic."

"I don't do something idiotic.",muttered Clint while looking at Samantha.

Samantha saw it and thought:'Is it just me or does Clint look at me very often?'

"Lili? Could you come here for a sec? I want to tell you something.",said Samantha nervously and looked one last time at Clint.

Lisa was confused but walked with Samantha to the backroom and said:"If you need to go to the toilet, then it's in our house. Wait, I'll show you."

"No, it's not that. I'm...",said Samantha but didn't finished it and let it for a minut hanging.

Lisa was confused when suddenly, her eyes went wide and she yelled:" **ARE YOU PREGNANT?!** "

" **WHAT?! NO! I'M IN LOVE WITH CLINT!** '',yelled Samantha back.

Lisa looked shocked for a minute until she began to laugh loudly. Samantha got confuse and really hoped that she didn't break Lisa's little normality. Lisa saw Samantha's confused look and laught louder than before. Samantha began to get worried and was just about to get someone to help her with Lisa's laugh attack when suddenly, Lisa's hand shot out and took a hold on Samantha's arm. Samantha looked at Lisa and saw that she was beginning to calm down and stayed where she was.

"Sorry. It's just *chuckle*... I already saw that you both were in love with each other. Why don't you give him a hint in our sing-/dancebattle?",said Lisa with a knowing smile.

Samantha's whole face lit up and said:"Thanks for the tip, Lili! I'll do that!"

'Now, I just need to hope that Peter won't flip out.',thought Lisa.

Meanwhile Harry and Ned told Peter how sexy his girlfriend and sister danced when they danced with the boys. Peter got ticked off, that his best friends looked at his baby sister and his sexy girlfriend. Clint stood by and just thought about the hopeless wish that he could ask Peter if he could take Samantha as his girlfriend. Suddenly, Peter got called by Lisa and Peter ran to her side and asked what was wrong. Lisa told Peter how Samantha is in love with Clint and how Samantha will drop a feel hints for Clint to make his move by asking Peter´s sister if she wants to be Clint´s girlfriend.

" **NO WAY!** ",yelled Peter at once and got hit on his head for that comment.

Lisa glared at Peter and whispered:"Well, you let them get together or I'll make personally sure that your guardians know that you don't let Sammy get her love too like you have and she deserves."

"I-i'll let Sam make some hints but if I see _one_ wrong move from that predator, I'm going to rip him to pieces!",said Peter in, for once, a serious tone.

Lisa smirked and said:"Deal."

The girls and boys went and stood in front of each other and waited for Miss Riches to find the dice. You see, to determine who should begin, they had to roll the dice an who get's the highest number get's to begin. After a minute, Miss Riches came back and had two dices, one in red and one in blue, in her hand. She gave the red one to the boys and the blue one to the girls. Clint threw for the boys while Samantha threw for the girls.

"On three, both of you throw the dice on the ground. One... Two...THREE!",said Miss Riches.

Clint and Samantha threw their dice on the ground and saw how Clint threw a six while Samantha had a five and Lisa said:"That was a close one..."

" _You're insecure,  
Don't know what for,  
You're turning heads when you walk through the door,  
Don't need make-up,  
To cover up,  
Being the way that you are is enough,_",sang Peter while looking at Lisa.

" ** _There's only two types of people in the world  
The ones that entertain, and the ones that observe  
Well baby I'm a put-on-a-show kinda girl  
Don't like the backseat, gotta be first _****_(oh, oh)  
_**  
 ** _I'm like the ringleader  
I call the shots _****_(call the shots)  
_** ** _I'm like a firecracker  
I make it hot  
When I put on a show_**",sang Samantha while Anja did the echoes and went to Clint to give him a small tip that Samantha liked him.

This time, Harry went to sing and sang:''  
Eve _ryone else in the room can see it,  
Everyone else but you,_"

Now, it was Sarah's turn while Anja did the echoes again:"  
 ** _I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins_** ** _(hah, hah, hah)  
_** ** _Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break_** ** _(hah, hah, hah)  
_** ** _I'm like a performer, the dancefloor is my stage_** ** _(hah, hah, hah)  
_** ** _Better be ready, hope that ya feel the same_** ** _(hah, hah, hah)_** "

The boys went and sang together:"  
 _Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh, oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'd understand why I want you so desperately,  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh, oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh, oh,  
That's what makes you beautiful_"

Now, the girls sang together:"  
 ** _All the eyes on me in the center of the ring  
Just like a circus _****_(ah, ah, ahaha-hah)  
_** ** _When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip  
Just like a circus (_** ** _ah, ah, ahaha-hah)  
_** ** _Don't stand there watching me, follow me  
Show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor  
Just like a circus _****_(ah, ah, ahaha-hah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ho, ho, ho)_** "

It was Clint's turn to sing and he walked up to Samantha and sang:"  
 _So c-come on.  
You got it wrong.  
To prove I'm right  
I put it in a song.  
I don't know why  
You're being shy,  
And turn away when I look into your eye-eye-eyes,_"

Samantha blushed but Lisa didn't hit her this time, because Lisa had to sing, while Anja had to echo one thing, and sang:"  
 ** _There's only two types of guys out there,  
Ones that can hang with me, and ones that are scared  
So baby I hope that you came prepared  
I run a tight ship, so beware_**

 ** _I'm like a ring leader,  
I call the shots _****_(call the shots)  
_** ** _I'm like a fire cracker,  
I make it hot  
When I put on a show._**"

Harry's turn to sing his short verse and sang:"  
 _Everyone else in the room can see it,  
Everyone else but you,_"

" ** _I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins_** ** _(hah, hah, hah)  
_** ** _Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break_** ** _(hah, hah, hah)  
_** ** _I'm like a performer, the dancefloor is my stage_** ** _(hah, hah, hah)  
_** ** _Better be ready, hope that ya feel the same_** ** _(hah, hah, hah)_** ",sang Sarah while Anja did the echoes again.

" _Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately,  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,_",sang the boys.

The girls sang now:"  
 ** _Let's go.._** ** _(ah, ah, ahaha-hah)  
_** ** _Let me see what you can do.._** ** _(ah, ah, ahaha-hah)  
_** ** _I'm running this.  
Yeah, like what..?_**"

Harry had to sing again and sang:"  
 _That's what makes you beautiful_

 _Na na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na [x2]_

 _Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_" __

The girls smiled and sang the last verse together:"  
 ** _All the eyes on me in the center of the ring  
Just like a circus _****_(ah, ah, ahaha-hah)  
_** ** _When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip  
Just like a circus _****_(ah, ah, ahaha-hah)  
_** ** _Don't stand there watching me, follow me  
Show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor  
Just like a circus _****_(ah, ah, ahaha-hah)  
_** ** _All the eyes on me in the center of the ring  
Just like a circus _****_(ah, ah, ahaha-hah)  
_** ** _When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip  
Just like a circus _****_(ah, ah, ahaha-hah)  
_** ** _Don't stand there watching me, follow me  
Show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor  
Just like a circus _****_(ah, ah, ahaha-hah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ho, ho, ho)_** "

The boys sang together next and sang:"  
 _You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,_

 _Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful __**(Oh)**_ _,  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately __**([Harry:] desperately)**_ _,  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh, _"

And Harry sang as last:"  
 _That's what makes you beautiful_ "

The crowd cheered again and suddenly, they heard:"Holy Fries! BVE is been watched a billion times already and liked almost as much!"

" **WHAT?!** ",yelled everyone except Lisa.

Samantha noticed that and asked:"What did you do?"

Lisa smirked and said:"I told the computer-club that they needed to upload all the videos of us to your YouTube channel and show every talentshow, sing programms and everything else that we do. Nothing big, I promise."

"Did you tell them to do _only_ America?",asked Peter hopefully.

Lisa's eyes went wide and she said:"Damn. I knew I _forgot_ something."

" **LISA! YOU IDIOT!** ",yelled everyone except the crowd and Miss Riches.

"Uh~ ups?'',said Lisa while looking a little quilty.


	13. Chapter 13

Clint sighed and said:"Ladies and Gentlemen, I want to sing another song for Samantha Parker. Samantha, please bear with my singing."

Lisa smirked and knew that Clint wanted to confess his love for Samantha this time and said to Peter:"Peter. If you so much as disturb this moment, I'll personally going to kick you to next monday."

Clint looked at Samantha and sang: I think I'm in love (Kat Dahlia [ watch?v=eXnskwl1XvY ]):"  
 ** _Time's been ticking, hearts are runnin'  
Think that Cupid's up to somethin'  
You asked me how I feel,  
I say nothin'_**"

Samantha blushed when Clint danced further to her and sang:"

 ** _But lately color seems so bright  
And the stars light up the night  
My feet they feel so light  
I'm ignoring all the signs_**"

Lisa and Peter raised their eyebrows at that but held themselves in and Clint sang again:"  
 ** _I keep on frontin',  
Yeah, I stay bluffin'  
I keep you wonderin'  
Keep you huntin' for my lovin'_**

 ** _But I crave us huggin'  
Yeah, I stay stubborn  
'Cause I can't admit that you got all the strings  
And know just how to tug 'em_**"

Now, Samantha really wanted to sing with him but Clint put a finger on her mouth and sang while Harry did the echoes:"  
 ** _I think I'm in love again  
_** _(in my head, yeah, you're in my head)  
_ _ **I think I'm in love again  
**_ _(in my head, yeah, you're in my head)  
_ _ **I didn't think it could be true  
Let alone that it would be you  
I think I'm in love again  
**_ _(I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love)_ "

Clint went with the next verse down on the ground and sang:"  
 ** _My heart's pacin', I'm confused,  
I'm dazin'  
I saw something I never seen in you,  
It's got me shakin'_**

 ** _I must be hallucinatin'  
I hear it happens,  
I'm just sayin'  
Babe, I'm just sayin'_**"

Samantha blushed until she was cherry-red and couldn't keep her head up with the song and looked at Clint while he sang:"  
 ** _Someone give me some paper  
Someone give me some crayons  
I'm feeling like a child,  
I need something to play on_**

 ** _I'm trying hard to trust you  
When you say, "Give me your hand."  
Baby, I'm fallin',  
I hope you catch me when I land_**"

Samantha didn't keep quiet this time and whispered to Harry that she would do the echoes while Clint sang:"  
 ** _I think I'm in love again_**  
 _(in my head, yeah, you're in my head)  
_ _ **I think I'm in love again  
**_ _(in my head, yeah, you're in my head)  
_ _ **I didn't think it could be true  
Let alone that it would be you  
I think I'm in love again**_  
 _(I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love)_ "

Clint was surprised to hear Samantha singing the echoes and took Samantha's hand when she went to stand up and sang while dancing together:"  
 ** _In my dreams you're the dutch and I'm the duchess  
And your blunts are always loose, so I'm in charge of rollin' dutches  
And we getting so high, we always get the munchies  
And we go for early brunches that turn into late lunches_**"

Samantha chuckled and sang before Clint could:"  
 _And we ain't gotta label, we're just rollin' with the punches  
I make fun of your belly and tell you to do some crunches  
And you say, "Yeah, well, your ass jiggles, go and do some lunges."  
I say, "Fuck you," while I'm thinking of you as my husband  
I think I'm in love_"

Clint blushed and sang the rest while Samantha did the echoes again:"  
 ** _I think I'm in love again  
_** _(in my head, yeah, you're in my head_

 ** _Baby, I think I'm in love again  
I think I'm in love again  
_** _(in my head, yeah, you're in my head)  
_ _ **I didn't think it could be true  
Let alone that it would be you  
I think I'm in love again  
**_ _(I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love)  
_ _ **I think I'm in love again**_ "

Clint and Samantha ended the song with kissing each other and Clint went on his knees and asked:"Would you like to be my girlfriend?"

Samantha's whole face lit up and she said:"YesYesYes!"

Clint chuckled and kissed Samantha again while Lisa whispered to Peter:"Why didn't you ask me out like the Predator does?"

"Because _we_ were in detention and kissed each other _first_ and after that, _you_ asked if _we_ were together and I just said ' _yes_ '. I would rather ask why _you_ didn't do that.",said Peter while kissing Lisa on her lips too.

Lisa murmed:''That's true. Still, I would've liked it if you sang for me one of those songs too."


	14. Chapter 14

"Ladies and Gentleman. I need to sing a song too, because I have a girlfriend and that didn't really happen on a good place. You see, we were in detention when it happened and were in a fight after some moments, we kissed each other and are since that moment boyfriend and girlfriend.",said Peter loudly.

"Peter!",whispered Lisa with a huge blush on her cheeks.

Samantha chuckled and whispered to Peter:"Sing: Baby, I love you (Tiffany Alvord [ watch?v=fLS4zMyVhDA ])."

"Great choice Sam!",said Peter with a smile and patted Samantha on her head.

Samantha blushed and muttered:"Don't call me Sam. I'm not a boy."

Peter chuckled and did as he was told and began to sing after giving the 'go' sign:"  
 ** _There are three words, that I've been dying to say to you  
Burns in my heart, like a fire that ain't going out  
There are three words, & I want you to know they are true...  
I need to let you know_**"

Lisa was the one that blushed now and Peter sang while holding her hand:"  
 ** _I wanna say I love you, I wanna hold you tight  
I want your arms around me & I, want your lips on mine  
I wanna say I love you, but, babe I'm terrified  
My hands are shaking, my heart is racing  
Cause it's something I can't hide, it's something I can't deny  
So here I go...  
Baby I lo-o-o-ve you_**"

Lisa smiled at that and felt the urge to sing like Samantha had, but Peter did the same as Clint and laid a finger on Lisa's lips while he sang:"  
 ** _I've never said, these words to anyone, anyone at all  
Never got this close, cause I was always afraid I would fall  
But now i know, that I'll fall right in-to your arms...  
Don't ever let me go_**"

Peter wanted to sing the next verse, but Lisa was faster and sang:"  
 _I wanna say I love you, I wanna hold you tight  
I want your arms around me & I, want your lips on mine  
I wanna say I love you, but, babe I'm terrified  
My hands are shaking, my heart is racing  
Cause it's something I can't hide, it's something I can't deny  
So here I go...  
Baby I lo-o-o-ve you_"

Peter smiled at Lisa and together, they sang:"  
 ** _Take it in, breathe the air  
What is there to really fear  
I can't contain, what my heart's saying  
I gotta say it out loud..._**"

Peter surprised Lisa with throwing her in the air and sang as last:"  
 ** _I wanna say I love you, I wanna hold you tight  
I want your arms around me & I, want your lips on mine  
I wanna say I love you, but, babe I'm terrified  
My hands are shaking, my heart is racing  
Cause it's something I can't hide, it's something I can't deny  
So here I go...  
Baby I lo-o-o-o-ve you_**"

The crowd cheered and Lisa kissed Peter on the lips and whispered:"Now, I'm happy to call you my boyfriend."

"Were you not happy to call me your boyfriend before?",asked Peter in fake hurt.

Lisa chuckled and said sheepish:"I didn't really think you really cared about me. I really thought you were scared to deny me."

Peter looked shocked and said:"I would _never_ think that way!"

"I know. You showed it to me today.",said Lisa and gave Peter a kiss.

Lisa and Peter had a moment, but Clint and Samantha broke it when they said:"We'll have a sleepover now, if that would be OK with our guardians."

" **NO WAY!** ** _YOU_** **WON'T STAY ALONE WITH** ** _OUR_** **SAMMY!** ",yelled Lisa and Peter together.


	15. Chapter 15

Clint paled and was quiet in fear while Samantha pouted and said:"No fair! Lisa can stay by Peter and me but _my_ boyfriend can't?! I think that _your_ priority is tomorrow when you meet Peter and _my_ guardians. And Peter, _you_ need to stop protecting _me_! I'm not a _baby_ anymore!"

"B-but _Sammy_ ~!",whined Lisa while Peter whined:"B-but _Sam_ ~!"

Samantha chuckled and Clint said:"Anyways, I'm going to bring Samantha home with _or_ without you. I don't want her to overcome something."

"Overprotective much...",muttered Samantha under her breath.

"At least, he knows _how_ to protect a lady.",said Lisa and Peter nodded in agreement.

Samantha became irritated by their constant talking about protecting her and muttered under her breath how she could protect herself with pepper-spray. Lisa and Peter didn't hear her but Clint did and whispered to her how pepper-spray can't defend her against every bad man that wants to hurt her. Lisa _did_ hear Clints whispered words and lectured Samantha how she should learn to fight from her or someone else who can do that. Samantha rolled her eyes and muttered something about overprotective bastards under her breath but loud enough that Clint, Lisa and Peter heared it.

"Oh, another thing. Tomorrow, we'll go to Oscorp Enterprise and look at different things that they are doing with science. Why don't you sign yourself in and be with us?",asked Peter to Lisa and Samantha.

Samantha shrugged and said:"OK but you need to explain the stuff that I can't understand. You _know_ how bad I am in science."

"And I will make sure that Clint and Sammy won't stay together alone for a minute. I also would like to know more about science and _that_ in easier words like you do.",said Lisa while smirking.

Clint and Samantha sweatdropped and thought:'No wonder that they get together like a puzzle. No one can change their emotions nor goals as fast as they can.'

On that moment, they arrived by Lisa's house and Peter stayed there for a few minutes longer while Clint and Samantha took that as an opportunity to walk further until they were half-way to Samantha's house. Clint rang the bell and was greeted by aunt May. Clint smiled and greeted aunt May with politeness and asked if Samantha could sleep over by him. Uncle Ben heared that a voice from a _boy_ asked if Samantha could stay the night by him and ran to the door before aunt May could agree to it and _that_ without letting Uncle Ben meet that guy.

"Dear, who's at the door?",asked uncle Ben while standing a little bigger.

Aunt May looked at her husband and said:"It's a friend of Samantha."

Uncle Ben came to the door and asked Clint:"Boy, what are you doing with my niece?"

"S- Samantha i-is my g-g-girlfriend, Sir.",said Clint with a little stutter and thought:'Does Samantha only have crazy or overprotective people in her life?'

Aunt May's whole face brightened up and said:"Come in, come in! I really want to know how and since when you two are together."

Clint went inside of the house after letting Samantha inside first. Uncle Ben glared at Clint the whole time and Clint got a little nervous about the things that could happen with him when he gets on uncle Ben's bad side or if he hurts Samantha in any way. Samantha sight and told aunt May that she would set the tea and snacks ready for them while they could sit down and relax or even talk to Clint. Clint could only think about getting interrogated and told Samantha how he would help her with carrying the stuff.

Samantha and aunt May chuckled and said:"A real gentleman."

"He's _not_ a gentleman!",protested Peter.

Samantha smiled and asked:"Huh? You're already home? I really would've thought that you would stay by Lisa a little bit longer."

" _Don't_ change the subject, little sis. I _know_ what guys like Clint Barton want from _you_. Don't be such a _naive_ , little, **KID!** ",said Peter and pointed at Clint while getting louder at the end.

Aunt May and uncle Ben stood still in shock but Samantha glared and said while getting louder at the end also:"And _you_ shouldn't behave like a stupid little _bug_ with eight legs that just doesn't want to **GIVE UP!** "

Now, Peter and Samantha's guardians jumped in and said:"Al right, you two. Don't insult each other."

Samantha took a deep breath to calm down but Peter got ticked off by Clint sitting there and doing nothing and mouthed to him:''I'm watching you.''

Clint raised his eyebrows at Peter and mouthed with a devious smirk:"Can't wait, future-brother-in-law."

Peter trembled with anger and took a step to Clint but uncle Ben stopped him and said:"I know how you feel but we can't protect Samantha that way. She needs to love the ones she love and choose the live she wants to live. That's one of our responsebilities."

"B-but uncle _Ben_ ~! He's mocking me! I bet that he _doesn't_ really love Sam like he _says_.",whined/protested Peter while glaring at Clint.

Now it was Clints turn to glare and he said:"I'm sorry for what I'm going to say now Mrs Parker, Mister Parker, but it's _needs_ to be said. Peter, I know you since the beginning of Midtown High and _really_ respected you but when you beginn over me and tell people that I'm _lying_ about my _love_ for Samantha, I don't _need_ a reason to see how bad you can be. I _love_ your sister with my _whole_ heart and _wouldn't_ give it up for the _wor_ -. No that's wrong, I wouldn't give her up for the _universe_!"

The whole family except Samantha looked surprised and Samantha said:"I _knew_ you were a softie behind your brigg-body."

Clint raised his eyebrows while pulling Samantha to him and said:"And _I_ knew that you're one strange girl. I mean, who would work as _much_ as you and _still_ think you don't do enough?"

"What do you mean?",asked Peter.

Clint turned around to see everyone looking confused. Clint turned to Samantha and saw how she blushed while looking at the ground. Peter went to Samantha and asked her again what Clint meant with that but Samantha just kept quiet. Uncle Ben was confused and asked Clint what kind of jobs her niece has. Clint told aunt May, uncle Ben and Peter, that she worked for Daily Bugle, babysitting-jobs, teaching-jobs and a lot more. The whole family was surprised _and_ worried about that amount and asked Samantha how long they worked.

Samantha blushed and said:"Since Lisa and I were twelve.''

" **SINCE YOU WERE TWELVE?!** ",yelled uncle Ben and Peter in shock.

Aunt May chuckled and said:''Oh my sweet, little girl. You _are_ the one who sends money to us secretly for almost five years, aren't you?"

" **FOR ALMOST FIVE YEARS?!** ",yelled Clint, uncle Ben and Peter again together but this time with Clint.

Samantha blushed and said:"Yes, aunt May. I wanted to help you with everything and since I work, you are a lot more relaxed and Petey can go to the Stark Expo every year."

Peter's eyes soften at that and said:"Sam, I'm sorry that I used so much of your money. I didn't know that I did such thing."

'I _promise_ you, I'll work too. I'm _not_ going to let you work and support us your _whole_ life. Now that I think about it... Sam _never_ asked for anything expensive _nor_ does she want much.',thought Peter while getting a little bit powered up.

Uncle Ben, however, wasn't really happy about it and said:"I want you to _stop_ giving money to us from _now_ on. If I see or _think_ that you've send money to us again, I _personally_ make sure that you won't have _any_ work. You have to understand Sammy. You're so _young_ and you're _already_ supporting people without gaining something but losing a _lot_. I know you love us and you have a _great_ heart, but you _can't_ do this anymore. Do _you_ understand?"

"Yes, uncle Ben. I won't do it anymore, I _promise_. But _one_ thing you said is wrong. I _did_ gain something. I gained _time_ with my family and best friend, I gained a _home_ where I can relax and don't have to worry about anything. I only lost _some_ free time but that _isn't_ so bad.",said Samantha with a smile.

Clint chuckled and said:"Too good for her own good."

" _Hey_! Lisa does the _same_ with her mother. I mean, they have it _really_ bad and Lis _really_ does _a lot_ in the shadows _and_ in the light. Some just _don't_ see it.",said Samantha with a playful glare.

"What do you mean?",asked uncle Ben suspicious.


	16. Chapter 16

"Well,... I told you how I worked and send money to you for almost five years, right? Well... Lisa does it since then _too_. We met each other by our Library-job and since then, we became friends, but no one _could_ know, so we pretented to have met each other this year.",explained Samantha to everyone in the room.

Peter was shocked with what he heard and took his phone out of his jeans and dialed Lisa's number. Lisa took the phone up after the third ring, only to get yelled at by Peter. Lisa first didn't understand what Peter was yelling about until he mentioned about the jobs they did and supporting her family while never asking for help. Lisa chuckled nervously and knew that she would be in _big_ trouble when her mother finds out like the Parker family did.

"Sorry Pete, but I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye!",said Lisa in a rush and without waiting for Peter's answer, she hung the phone up.

Peter took a deep breath to calm down and said to Samantha:" _I'm_ going to make sure you _won't_ do anything _stupid_ anymore."

"What do you mean?",asked Samantha with curiosity and dread.

Peter chuckled and said:"I'm going to see what you're paid and then, I'm going to check how much you have at least once every day if not more."

"What?!",screamed Samantha in shock.

Clint thought about it and said:"I think that you're on the good path of thinking Peter, but babysitting _and_ teaching isn't a job that's every day or sometimes, it's exactly that, a days work. I think that you should also see _what_ Mrs and Mr Parker get for money together and _then_ , you can see if they get more on their bankaccount then that sum. That way, you'll be able to see how much money is from your sister."

Peter blinked and said:"That's a smart move."

" _Clint_ ~! You're supposed to support me!",whined Samantha.

Clint chuckled and said:"No, I'm _suppose_ to take care of you _and_ making sure you're save and happy."

"You act like you _married_ Sam already.",said Peter with a joking smile.

Clint chuckled and said:"I wished that was true. I _can't_ think of a better wife than her."

"She's _still_ too young.",said uncle Ben and glared at Clint.

"Anyway, I need to go home. May Samantha sleep at my home? I _promise_ , we won't do anything until we're at least married.",said Clint with such an honest expression, that aunt May allowed it but only, if she saw Clints guardian and made a promise to take Samantha to school tomorrow.

Clint's face lit up, took his phone out, dialed Tony's number, only for Samantha to take the phone and say:"Hey Flashlight! I have a question. Do you think you could come and pick me and brigg-body up? _Really_? I'll see you at my house then. I _don't_ care. You know where we live, _because_ you've already hacked into Clint's phone _and_ mine. See you later Flashlight."

"Did you just call Tony, Flashlight?",asked Clint and Peter together in shock and amusement.

"Yep. I find that suitable, don't you think?",said Samantha with such an innocent facade, that no one answered her.

"Only you would give a nickname to people you don't really know.",muttered Peter.

Samantha heard it and said:"Nop. I bet that Lisa would do that too."

Before anyone could answer, the doorbell rang and Samantha went to open the door. By the door was Tony Stark with two flower bouquets in his hand. Tony gave the bouquet with red tulips to Samantha and said how happy he was to see her so fast again. Then, Tony gave the bouquet with red roses to aunt May and told her how happy he was to meet her finally. Then, he went to uncle Ben and gave him a bottle of wine.

Uncle Ben smiled and said:"Thank you, Mister Stark."

"No prob, Mister Parker.",said Tony in dismissal.

Uncle Ben smiled and showed Tony the way to the living room while Samantha showed Clint where her room is and Peter followed them. Clint was really curious how Samantha's room looked like and even asked more questions about her while Samantha answered them all until the question came that asked Samantha what she would do if her husband or boyfriend were a superhero by the Avengers. Samantha looked at Clint quizzled but begann to think about it while Peter was confused and Clint was really nervous to hear Samantha's answer.

Samantha's eyes soften and she said:"I think, that _if_ I have a husband or boyfriend who is a hero, I hope, he'll trust me _enough_ to share his secret _and_ his experience. And it doesn't matter if it's good _or_ bad. I would be ready to hear it. _But_ on the other side, I think, I would worry for him and _beg_ him to choose something _less_ dangerous in my mind. _However_ , I would also be _proud_ about the fact that he saves people _and_ animals while keeping the street safe. I would _never_ try and take something away that he loves."

Clint and Peter looked at Samantha in shock and said together:"That's one _hell_ of a thought."

Samantha chuckled nervously and said:"Sorry, but I always love heroes and would do _almost_ anything to help them."

" _Almost_ everything?",asked Clint in dread.

Samantha smiled and said:"Yep. You see, I would _never_ murder _or_ hurt anyone _nor_ would I give up my family _and_ friends."

Peter felt like he was intruding on a special kind of scene, but he _didn't_ care until Samantha said:"If you _aren't_ away after I count to _three_ and you're also evensdropping, I'll go down to uncle Ben and _tell_ him how you _don't_ trust me."

Peter paled but said:"But when _I_ tell him _why_ I spied, I think, uncle Ben wouldn't mind."

"Then, _I'm_ going to tell Lisa and hopefully, _you_ don't need to sleep on the couch for a few days.",said Samantha with a triump smirk.

Peter got paler and said:"You win. I won't spy on you two."

Clint chuckled and together, they went to Samantha's room. Clint told Samantha how beautiful her room was decorated while looking around. Samantha chuckled and asked if he wanted to drink something. Clint shook his head and said that he wasn't really thirsty right now. Samantha nodded and sat on the ground while watching Clint look around with wonder. You see, Samantha's walls were full with her drawings and her drawings were really good.

"You're good with drawing.",said Clint impressed.

Samantha chuckled and said:"I'm a beginner when it comes to Lisa."

Clint was shocked and yelled:" **A** ** _BEGINNER_** **?!** "

"Yep. Sad, isn't it? I can't even be good at _that_. Oh well, never _was_ a girl with many talents.",said Samantha with a shrug.

"Samantha, I want to tell you something. Do you know Hawkeye?",said Clint and held his breath.

Samantha's eyes lightened up and she said:"Yep! I even know who's behind the mask. I mean, It's _easy_ when you know him personally."

"What do you mean? Who's behind the mask?",asked Clint with dread but also with a little hope.

"It's you silly. I knew it was you _after_ our kiss. You see, I saw Hawkeye fighting a few days back with a beetle and could make out your chin. But when I saw _you_ , you were too close to me... At least, that's what I thought until I saw your chin and lips. I immediatly reconized you as Hawkeye and just waited for you to tell me _or_ ask me about it...",said Samantha with a smile and a nervous chuckle.

Clint looked at Samantha in shock and asked:"Why didn't you tell someone?"

Samantha's eyes soften and said:"Everyone has a reason to hide behind a mask. And it _isn't_ my place to tell. Oh! And tell Tony that _his_ secret is safe too."

Clint looked confused and asked:"Which secret? The one where he's Iron man or the one where you know how he's secretly in love with Pepper?"

"Both. But I _still_ don't know how long Pepper and Tony are together...",said Samantha while thinking about Tony's love life.

"Guys! We're going!",said Tony loudly.

Clint's eyes widened and he said:"Shit! We didn't even _pack_ something for you! I'll tell Tony that he should wait a minute."

"Clint, Relax. I _always_ have a bag ready for sleepover. You see, Lisa _always_ surprises me with those questions, asking me if I want to sleep over by her and it's _really_ random. So I have _always_ a bag full of nessesairy stuff in a bag under my bed. See?".said Samantha while janking the bag from under the bed.

Clint chuckled and said:"Never fear, Samantha's brain is here."

Samantha chuckled and wanted to carry her bag but she made a wrong motion with her, still bruised, arm and hissed. Clint looked at her and asked if she was alright. Samantha smiled, nodded in affirmative and told Clint how she just moved her arm wrong. Clint shaked his head and told Samantha how carrying stuff for women is the job of a gentleman. Samantha chuckled and told Clint how she needed to search for some way to get at least some privilege of carrying a bag.

Clint chuckled and said:"That's going to be tough."

"Yeah? Well, then I need to think of something good.",said Samantha with a devious smirk.

Tony looked confused when Clint came down with a huge blush and a laughing Samantha trailing behind Clint and asked:"What happened? Did you do something bad?"

"Why do you think that?",asked Samantha innocently.

Clint sweatdropped and thought:'Samantha can be an angel in disguise...'

"OK, Let's go.",said Tony while still having some suspicion.


	17. Chapter 17

Meanwhile, Peter called Lisa and screamed:"Red alarm! Sam is alone with Clint!"

" **WHAT?!** ",yelled Lisa through the phone.

The scream was so loud, that Peter had to hold the phone away from his ear and still, he could hear Lisa's pissed off ranting. Peter looked at the clock and saw that Lisa was already ranting for two minutes and was really curious how long it would take for her to calm down. Peter begann to make his homework while waiting for Lisa's ranting to stop. When he finished his math homework and science assignment, he looked at the clock and saw that Lisa ranted an hour since the last time he looked.

"Lisa, if you don't stop your ranting, we'll never be able to plan something!",said Peter through the phone when Lisa paused to breathe for a moment.

Lisa was for a moment silent and Peter thought she died from little air but after a minute, Lisa said:"What was I ranting about again?"

"About Samantha staying with Clint alone for a day.",said Peter calmly.

Lisa wanted to begin another rant, but decided that they needed to take action and not try to freak out again. Peter sighed in relieve when Lisa stayed quiet and begun to ask Lisa what they could do about Clint and how they could know if Samantha isn't alone with Clint in one room. Lisa thought really long about what they can do and Peter even thought that Lisa was even gone from the phone or something but before Peter could hang up and call again, Lisa told him how she would meet him in half an hour.

"OK but where do we meet?",asked Peter while thinking about a place.

Lisa thought about it for some time and answered in a devious voice:"Meet me at our school with your bike or skateboard. We're going to spy on Clint and Sammy."

Peter's body got the chills running over her back and thought:'I hope that Lisa won't kill me if Clint does something she doesn't like. I'm happy with my life, thank you very much.'

"OK, I'll see you at school. Bye, honey.",said Peter and disconnected the phone.

Lisa on the other hand was ranting:"I'm not honey! Hell, I don't even get why he would want to call me anything else than my given name! I'm not some kind of pet or animal!..."

After a few minutes, Lisa calmed down and got ready for stalk- er… _observing_ Clint and her best friend. Lisa took some dark clothes from her closet and changed into them while Peter did the same. Then, she took her bike and went to her school where Peter waited for her. After half an hour, Lisa arrived at school and saw Peter waiting for her at the front gate of school. Lisa didn't really bother to ask him how he got at school that fast, because she knew from Samantha that Peter wasn't really awake in the morning like he's at night.

"Let's go to Stark Tower!",whispered Lisa to Peter after she stood next to him.

Peter looked confused and whispered back:" _Why_ are we whispering?"

"I don't know...",was Lisa's whispered reply.

Peter facepalmed and said at a normal volume:"Then let's stop whispering and let us go to the Stark Tower."

Lisa agreed without a problem and both she and Peter went on their way to the Stark Tower, all the way bickering about useless stuff that no one else would never even give time to thinks about. But after an hour, Lisa and Peter arrived at the Stark Tower and were just standing in front of the building, looking at their new problem… _The_ _height_. Lisa and Peter didn't think about the height and about questions like: _How_ the _hell_ are they supposed to get up to the floor where Samantha stays without being detected _or_ without being accused of stalking?!

"Uh… Do you know how to climb the wall without being detected?",asked Lisa to Peter.

Peter shook his head 'no' and said:"I thought that _you_ had everything planned out! How could you have _forgotten_ about the Tower itself?! It's huge!"

"Don't you _dare_ to shove all the blame to _me_ , Mister. _You_ were _also_ someone who helped with this plan and _you_ also didn't remind _me_ of the Tower!",said Lisa with an eye twitch.

"Wow. You're right! I really didn't remind you of the Tower. It may have been because I yo-",said Peter, only to be cut of by someone saying:"Are you done spying and freezing your ass off out there?"

Lisa and Peter turned to the voice that spoke and saw Tony Stark standing there. He looked a little annoyed but also, a little amused by the scene that is known as a love squabble. Lisa and Peter looked at Tony and could only think of how busted they were and that they really needed to learn stealth the next time when they try to spy on someone. Tony chuckled at the quiet teens and told Lisa and Peter to get inside of the Stark Tower.

Lisa and Peter went inside with their heads bowed down and they whispered at each other:"It's your fault, no yours. Yours, yours…"

Tony chuckled and said:"J.A.R.V.I.S. called me from my lab and told me that two teens by the name of Mister Peter Parker and Miss Lisa Riches _tried_ to plan a break into _my_ Tower. When I heard that, I got curious and asked myself: _why_ would those two try and break inside of my Tower when I _told_ them, that they were welcome at _any_ time? And then, I thought about Samantha sleeping by Clint and thought: _maybe_ , they want to _kidnap_ Samantha from Clint and try to _destroy_ the beginning of _their_ love. I really didn't want that, but I couldn't accept that. So, tell me. What _did_ you want to do in _my_ Tower?"

Lisa looked at Tony and said:"Samantha is one of my best friends and the sister of my boyfriend. I wanted to make sure, that she was in safe hands and that Clint didn't try and persuade her to do things that aren't made for us young teens."

"And I came here, because I wanted to know, that Samantha isn't doing intimate things with Clint while she sleeps here. You never know with men.",said Peter with such honesty and devotion, that Tony began to laugh and almost fall to the ground.

After some time, Tony stood upright again and said:"Samantha sleeps on her own floor. Her floor is the highest floor that there could be. I know that she still has a home where she could go, but with how Clint and Samantha's relation are going, I am certain, that I will get her, in a few years, as a sister-in-law."

" **CLINT IS YOUR** ** _BROTHER_** **?!** ",yelled Lisa and Peter together in shock.

Tony chuckled and said:"Yep. He was adopted by my parents when he was four years old. I have another brother too. His name is Barney. He's four years older than Clint but four years younger than me."

"Wow. _You're_ the oldest and act like a _kid_ on a _sugar high_.",said Lisa and another woman's voice at the same time.

Lisa, Peter and Tony turned to the woman's voice and saw a woman with red hair, blue eyes, curves in all the right places on a woman's body and a… glare at Tony. Tony sweat dropped and asked the woman what was wrong and why she glared at him. The woman strode to Tony and told him how he still hadn't delivered all the signed papers and that if he didn't sign the papers, he would destroy the whole Stark Enterprise.

"Oh and where are my manners? Hi, my name is Virginia Potts. But you can call me Pepper, if you want. And who are you?",said the woman, now identified as Pepper.

"I am Lisa Riches and this is my boyfriend, Peter Parker. It's a pleasure to meet you, Pepper.",said Lisa and stuck her hand out to Pepper.

Pepper took her hand and then, she also took Peter's hand and Pepper asked them:"So, _why_ are you two here so late in the night?"

This time, Peter stepped forward and told Pepper:"My little sister is having a sleepover here and I didn't want him to take advantage of her."

Pepper turned to Tony and shrieked:" **YOU'RE GOING TO BED WITH A** ** _TEENAGER_** **?!** "

" **WHAT?! NO! CLINT HAS** ** _HIS_** ** _GIRLFRIEND_** **SLEEPING OVER!** ",yelled Tony is horror, disgust and anguish.

Pepper had her mouth open in an 'o' and told Tony how she was sorry for thinking so bad over him while Peter said:"I'm sorry that I made it sound so… _wrong_. I didn't _mean_ to make it sound like Tony and my sister were together. I'm sorry, I truly am."

"You should be. You really should've thought about Tony and Clint both being male and how Pepper may not know about Clint living here. Really, where are your brains now?",asked Lisa with played disappointment.

"My brains are by you, my Lizzy.",said Peter with a smirk, knowing that Lisa hates that name.

Lisa began to blush at the comment but at the name, she yelled while giving a slap on his arm:" ** _DON'T_** **CALL ME** ** _LIZZY_** **!** "

Before anyone could do anything, the door opened and Clint came out with Samantha and both asked sleepily:"What's wrong?"

Everyone got silent and Pepper asked Clint:"Who's that besides you?"

Clint looked up with happiness, went to her, gave her a hug and said:"Pepper! How are you? I hope you're fine. This is my girlfriend, Samantha Parker, also known as the girl with overprotective people who she calls family. At least, I don't have to deal with them here or you would've laughed at the irony. I mean, my family is also overprotective, but they are worse! They even threatened me bodily harm if I hurt her, but I won't because I love her with all of my heart."


End file.
